Big City Dreams
by emmagotJAGKed
Summary: Boy caught envy are just a small band with big dreams. When they're thrown onto a tour in America with All time low, a band they know nothing about, and You me at six, will their dreams live up to their expectations?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "Kelaaan. Come play extreme pat-a-cake with meee!" I whined.  
>"Rocket, I'm busy." He replied, without turning to look at me.<br>"Kelan, you're only playing guitar!" I countered. "I'm trying to write a song here."  
>I sighed and lay down on the seat of the van. I was sat in the very back, away from everyone else. Me, and the rest of the band were on our way to the first show of tour. We were embarking on a two month long tour of America with a band called All Time low, and the Headliners, You me at six. Its funny cause All time low are from America, You me at six from England,and we're from Ireland, so the accents are gonna sound mental next to each other!<br>Our band is called Boy caught envy; Me, Rocket (My name is Roxy, but everyone shortened it to Rox and then Kelan turned it into Rocket, which i love. Also, the reason i'm called Roxy, which is a very American name, is because my dad is American. My dad got to name me, my Irish Mom got to name my brother. His name is Daragh.) the lead singer.  
>Kelan, my best friend ever because we've known each other so long, is the bassist.<br>Ash (His name is Ashley but we shorten to Ash unless we're anoyed at him) is the drummer. (He is a drumming BEAST!)  
>Ben (Benjamin, but we shorten it) is our lead guitarist.<br>And Oli, (Oliver, but yeah, we shorten it.) is our rhythm guitarist.  
>We hail from Dublin, Ireland, and we still can't quite believe that we're touring America for two months! We're big fans of You me at six so it is amazing to be touring with them! All time low are a new band, so we dont know much about them. I closed my eyes, hoping to take a quick nap. We'd been driving for two hours, and had been on a plane for 8. We had to get a plane from Ireland to America, then pick up our rented van and trailer, and now we're driving to the first show. I have no idea where we are, or where the show is, cause i don't know a thing about American geography - i don't know a thing about Irish geography, except that Ireland is an island it's shaped like a teddy bear.<br>We were a young band, i guess, but so our the other bands on the tour. I'm the baby, 17 years old. Kelan, Ash and Ben are 18, and Oli, the Dad of the band, is 19.  
>I'm the youngest on the whole tour. All the other guys in All time low and You me at six are like 18, 19 or 20. Since we're not old enough to be roaming a country on our own, (or responsible enough, aparantly, thank you mom) our friends Nathan, who's 20 and Andrew (who goes by Andy or Drew) who's 21, came along to tour with us. But of course we put them to work. Drew is our tour manager because he's more serious and responsible then the rest of us, and Nathan is our Merch guy cause he's more...free and fun and social then Drew. So thats our tour family. We're a weird bunch, but thats why we're awesome.<br>I was shaken from my thoughts by a book being thown at my head. I opened my eyes and saw a notebook on the seat beside me. "Who threw that?" I asked.  
>Drew, who was in the passenger seat in the front of the van turned to look at me.<br>"I did. Try do some school work." He said.  
>I rolled my eyes. I was still in school, my last year. The only reason my parents agreed to let me go on tour would be if i kept up my schoolwork so i have to do online classes and stuff so i can finish school when i get back. The guys were lucky that they had just finished school when we got the offer to tour. We would be back home by November so i had to have all my school shit done by then.<br>Drew was in charge of making sure i did some stuff everyday.  
>"Drew, i'm really tired." I complained.<br>"Come on Rocket just do a little bit." He pleaded.  
>I sighed and rummaged through my bag for my laptop. "Just for a bit." I said.<br>Drew smiled at me and turned away from me.  
>I heard soft giggles coming from infront of me. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward and flicked Kelan in the back of his head.<br>"Don't laugh at me bitch!" I yelled.  
>Kelan turned around and pouted at me while rubbing his head.<br>"That hurt." He said.  
>I laughed and kissed his nose. "Sowwy Kelen."<br>"S'okay Rocket. I STILL LOVE YOU!"  
>I smiled and sat back in my seat, crossing my legs and resting my laptop on them, getting a little bit of work done, before closing my eyes and trying to sleep, thinking about the new adventure we were on. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo. So, i just put up the first chapter of the new story i've been working on, so I thought i'd just put up this little thing with descriptions of the band and stuff so you get a feel for them abit. Oh, and i should say that Kelan is based off the singer/keyboard played from the band Jody has a hitlist, and the name of the band is a Jody has a hitlist song. So i'm just giving them credit, and you should look them up, cause i love them. They're an Irish band, so i'm just repping ma boys, cause I'm Irish too so. Anyway, so heres the descriptions!

Roxy 'Rocket' Blake: Lead singer. Dark brown shoulder length layered hair. Naturaly wavey, but she straightens it. Side fringe. Blue green eyes. Thin. Sallow skin so pale but with a hint of tan. Mediun height.

Kelan Hogan: Bassist. Light brown hair short, straight, spiked up fringe. Green eyes. Pale. Thin, but not overly. Tall.

Ashley 'Ash' MacKenna: Drummer. Light blonde straight hair. Longish, swooshed over forehead. Light blue eyes. Slightly tan. Thin, but a bit muscly. Medium height, taller then Rocket.

Oliver 'Oli' Madden: Rhythm brown hair. Poofy, wavey, swoosed over forehead. Brown eyes. Pale. Very Thin, very tall.

Benjamin 'Ben' Sheriden: Lead guitarist. Medium tone straight brown hair. Side fringe slightly over his face. Tan, but not , thin, but a bit muscly.

Nathan Flynn: Merch guy. Black hair, longish, wavey, slightly over his forehead. Bright blue eyes. Muscly, well built and tall.

Andrew 'Drew' McAlister: Tour Manager. Light brown hair, wavey, messy kinda all over the place. Green eyes. Thin and tall.

If i think of anything else, i'll add it in with the story. Thank you, I'll be updating again soon. I'd love if you reviewed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find that it was getting dark outside, and there was a blanket over me. I stretched, threw the blanket off me and sat up.  
>"How long was i asleep?" I asked no one in particular. "About two hours." Drew told me. Kelan was now driving, and Nathan was in the passanger seat. Drew, Oli and Ash were sitting in front of me, and Ben was no where to be seen.<br>"Ben?" I called out.  
>Ben's head popped up into view.<br>"Ben, why are you lying on the floor?" I asked.  
>"There's no where else to sit!"<br>"Why didn't you sit back here with me?" I said, while gesturing to the seat beside me.  
>"You were asleep and i didnt wanna wake you."<br>"Phsss, get back here, you stupid twat."  
>Ben laughed at me, while climbing over the seat and sitting back with me.<br>"You're a silly boy Ben." I laughed.  
>"I know." He replied. "So how are you feeling?"<br>"Still tired i guess."  
>"Well go back asleep. We've got about an hour left to go."<br>I lay my head down on Ben's lap and stretched out. Ben gently messed with my hair as I fell back asleep.

"Rocket. Wake the fuck up Rocket." I was shaken awake and found Drew sitting in front of me. "I'm awake." I said, sitting up. "Where is everyone." "Outside. We're at the venue. Lets go Rocket!"  
>"Okay i'm coming." I clipped my hair back into a bun and put on a grey slimfit hoodie. I slipped my shoes back on and climbed over the seats and jumped out of the van. i saw another van similar to ours already there.<br>"That must be All time low's van." I turned my head and saw Oli standing next to me.  
>"Well lets go say hi!" I replied.<br>"And what if they're sleeping?"  
>"Then they wake up." I took Oli's hand and dragged him over to the bus.<br>I knocked twice, and a few seconds later, a muscly brunette with hazel eyes opened the door.  
>"Um...hi." He said.<br>"Hi! I'm Rocket and this is Oli. We're from one of the bands playing and we thought we'd come say hi!"  
>"Okay. Well i'm Zack. Your the Irish band right?"<br>"Yup! We're Boy caught envy."  
>Another boy with black hair with a streak of blonde through the fringe and brown eyes came into view.<br>"Hi!" He greeted us cheerily. "Who are you?"  
>"We're from one of the bands playing." Oli replied.<br>"Well i'm guessing your not You me at six...your too... Irish."  
>"Yeah, we're Boy caught envy. I'm Rocket, and thats Oli." "Rocket is an awesome name! I'm Jack!"<br>"Thanks Jack." I smiled.  
>"Well, we gotta go!" Oli said quickly taking my hand. He wanted to leave, so I had to go too. "It was nice meeting you. We'll see you tomorrow I guess."<br>"Okay! Bye guys!" Jack yelled.  
>Zack just smiled at us as we turned and left.<br>"Well Jack seemed pleasant." I remarked.  
>"ROCKET!" I heard before i was tackled to ths ground.<br>"KELAN!" "I MISSED YOU!"  
>"I WAS GONE FOR TWO MINUTES!"<br>"THATS AGES!"  
>"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"<br>"I DONT KNOW!"  
>"Can you get off me?"<br>"Oh sorry, yeah."  
>Kelan jumped off me and pulled me onto my feet.<br>"Can we go find somewhere to eat? I'm starving!" I complained.  
>Keland snaked an arm around my waist.<br>"Where will be open at 10pm?" He asked, while pulling me up to the rest of the guys.  
>"Drew, is there anywhere to eat around here?" I asked. If anyone would know, he would know. Drew looked up from his phone. "There should be a McDonalds around the corner."<br>"YES! FOOD!" I screamed.  
>I ran and jumped on Nathans back.<br>"ONWARD TO MCDONALDS!" I yelled.  
>"Here, lets have a piggy back race." Nathan suggested.<br>"YES!" I agreed.  
>Everyone scrambled to find someone to race with. It ended up being: Nathan and I were together, Kelan jumped on Ash and Oli jumped on Ben. Drew didnt play cause he was boring and lame and said we were immature.<br>We raced to McDonalds, trying to push each other off who evers shoulders, untill we got to the place, where everyone jumped off, except me. I made Nathan carry my bridal style into the fast food outlet.  
>Once we got in line, I jumped out of his arms.<br>"I'll go get a table, you know what to order me." Drew said,while walking away.  
>"Drew's being a bit of a dry shite isnt he?" I stated.<br>Ben lightly punched me in the arm.  
>"Don't be a bitch, thats his job." He scolded.<br>"He could just lighten up a bit..." I muttered.  
>We ordered our food and sat down at the table Drew had saved us.<br>We laughed and ate and had a good time, expect when ever i flicked a piece of food at someone, or did anything fun or a bit silly, Drew would tell me off, which got on my nerves.  
>While we were walking back to our bus, I walked with Drew, so i could talk to him.<br>"Dreeeeeeew." I smiled, poking his side.  
>He gently pushed my finger away.<br>"Yes Rocket?"  
>"Why are you being so...un-fun? I asked nicely. "Youre not usually like this."<br>"I have to be responsible Rocket. If i wasn't then you all would be reckless and crazy and get into trouble."  
>"But we're on tour! We're allowed to be crazy!" I whined.<br>"I know, you all take it to a new level. Your...a bit immature."  
>"Thats cause we're young Drew."<br>"We'll i'm being the mature one here okay Rocket. I dont wanna hear anymore about this okay?"  
>"Ugh, you need to lighten the fuck up Drew." I walked away from him and up to our van that had come into view. I climbed into the very back and lay down. I was pissed off now. Drew just didn't want us to have fun. Somebody came and sat infront of me.<br>"Rocket...He's doing his best okay. He just wants to keep us safe." Kelan's soft voice told me.  
>"We're not babies. We're young, but we can look after ourselves."<br>"You'll be grateful for him if you ever get into trouble."  
>"I am grateful! I love Drew with all my heart but he takes the whole authority figure thing to a new level."<br>"He's just protective. Look, just calm down and go to sleep, talk to him in the morning."  
>"Okay Kelan. Will you sleep back here?"<br>"Of course."  
>The van door slid open and the other guys were filing in as Kelan climbed over the seats and lay beside me. Kelan was my best friend ever and probably the only person who could calm me down. I was so lucky to have him. I fell asleep to the sound of Kelan's heartbeat. I couldnt wait for this tour to start. I had some anger i could only get our by playing a show.<p>

**A/N.  
>Hellloo. So ATL havent reaally been in it yet, but theyre coming, don't worry! :) i really wanna hear what you think, so please review if you can. :') i shall update soooon. Thanks for reaading. :') <p>


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling very calm. Kelan was right about Drew. He really did have the best intentions. I felt bad for getting annoyed at him. All the guys were still asleep, so it must have been early. I gently unwrapped myself from Kelan and leaned over the seat, searching for Drew. I saw him lying beside Oli on the seat in front of me. I gently shook him awake.  
>"Drew. Drew." I whispered. "Andrew!" I whisper-yelled.<br>He opened his eyes and rolled to look at me.  
>"What do you want Roxy; I'm sleeping." He said, closing his eyes. He called me Roxy - no one calls me that unless they're annoyed at me.<br>"Andy, I'm really sorry for yesterday. I know where you're coming from now. I don't wanna fight with you."  
>Drew was silent.<br>"Thank you Rox. It's fine, I know you just want to have fun. Apology accepted."  
>I smiled.<br>"Love you Drew."  
>"Love you too Rox. Now let me sleep."<br>"Kay, i'm gonna go walk around."  
>Drew swatted his hand at me, telling me to go away. I leaned away and rummaged through my bag. I put on a clean white tank top that said 'Good Vibes" on it, and replaced my black sweats with dark grey skinnies. I put on a light grey hoodie and my red converse. my hair back into a bun and grabbed my phone. I quietly climbed over the seats and slipped out of the van. It was 10am and was nice for a day in September. It was very mild out. I found out that we were playing in New York today. I walked around for a bit and saw the outside of the venue, which was very nice. Then, I found a bench and I sat down for a bit. This place was really different to Ireland. Right now, at home it was probably cold and rainy - a normal day in September. It was weird for it to be so nice out.<br>I heard footsteps coming towards me, and a guy with buzzed hair and brown eyes stopped in front of me and smiled.  
>"Hi." He said.<br>"Hello." He sat down next to me.  
>"What are you doing out here?" He asked.<br>"Just sitting. And thinking. What about you?"  
>"I went for a walk. Ended up here. I'm Rian by the way."<br>"I'm Rocket."  
>"Oh you're the girl Jack was talking about! You're from Boy caught envy!"<br>"So you must be from All time low!"  
>He nodded. I turned on the bench and crossed my legs so i was facing him.<br>"What was Jack saying about me?" I asked.  
>"Oh he was just saying that he thought your accent was nice." Rian replied while laughing a bit.<br>"I don't like my accent." I smiled.  
>"Aw it's nice. So do you miss Ireland?" "Kinda. I was just thinking about the weather difference. I'm glad to be out here touring and stuff, but I do miss my own bed."<br>"So do I. I don't really like sleeping in the van."  
>"Me neither."<br>My phone buzzed and I saw I had a message from Ash.  
>"I gotta go Rian. The guys need me."<br>"Okay, well i'll see you later Rocket."  
>I waved and walked back to my bus, where I saw Drew with an annoyed look on his face. I sighed and walked up to him.<br>"Where were you, Roxy?"  
>"I went for a walk. I told you where I was going." I replied.<br>Drew's face dropped.  
>"Okay, sorry. Will you just go help unload the trailer?"<br>"Yes Dad." I sais sarcastically, walking to the trailer.  
>I had a guitar case in my hand, and was walking into the venue when I saw Jack waving at me. "HEY ROCKET!" He yelled.<br>"HEY JACK!"  
>He motioned for me to come over to him. When I did, he pulled me into a hug. Woah, this guy was forward. Another guy with messy-but-perfect brown hair and brown eyes was standing next to Jack.<br>"Hi, i'm Rocket." I said to him,sticking out my free hand.  
>"Jack told me. I'm Alex Gaskarth, sex god." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.<br>"Woah boy, at least take me out to dinner first." I joked, pulling my hand back.  
>"ROXY BLAKE, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE, NOW!" Drew yelled at me.<br>I sighed. "Someones PMSing." Jack muttered.  
>"I gotta go before he comes over here and kills me. I'll see you later." I turned and walked back to Drew.<br>"Roxy come on; we need to get this stuff in." Drew whined, taking the guitar case from me.  
>"I know, I'm sorry Drew." "Yeah Yeah, just go help Ash with his drums."<br>I walked over to the van and started taking out different parts of Ash's drums.  
>"Rocket, stop getting under Drew's skin." Ash muttered to me.<br>"Ash, i'm not doing it on purpose." I replied.  
>"Just stop wondering off okay. You"re gonna be the death of Drew one day."<br>Ash and I walked into the venue with his stuff to set up.  
>We were first to soundcheck because we played first ever night. Then All time low played, and then You me at six. We still hadn't met You me at six, cause they were probably not here yet.<br>Oli and Kelan were already on the stage when we got there. Ash started to set up his drums, when Ben came up behind us.  
>"Wheres Nathan?" I asked him.<br>"Still asleep." Ben replied.  
>"WHAT? I'm getting shit for going for a walk, and Nathan isnt even up yet?" I yelled.<br>"Dude, this is Nathan we're talking about. He's hardly ever awake." Ben laughed.  
>I rolled my eyes and put down the last part of Ash's drums. I walked up to my mic and tested it out.<br>"Testing, Testing, Kelans a douchebag." J said into the mic.  
>Kelan laughed at me, before speaking into his mic.<br>"Testing, Rocket's a bitch." He said.  
>"Stop insulting each other and fucking sing!" Ash yelled.<br>I laughed, and we started into our first song, "Comebacks aren't your thing."  
>After that we played a few more songs, before we finished up. We walked off the stage and found Drew smiling at us.<br>"You sounded awesome guys!" He praised.  
>"Thanks. Is there a shower around here I can use?" I asked.<br>I felt gross,cause i hadnt showered in like three days.  
>"Yeah, we're sharing a dressing room with All time low, It's right down the hall there." Drew pointed down at the dressing room.<br>"Kay, thanks Drew." I said,while walking off.  
>"BE QUICK ROX!" Drew screamed.<br>I ignored him, and walked to the van. When i slid the door open, I found Nathan asleep on the floor, snoring his head off.  
>I poked him with my foot, and when that didn't wake him, I sat on his stomach and bounced up and down.<br>"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan!" I sang.  
>He finally opened his eyes, and sighed when he saw me.<br>"Why did you wake me up?" "Cause it's 2 in the afternoon, Nathan."  
>He opened his eyes wide, and pushed me off him, standing up quickly.<br>"Oh shit, Drew is gonna murder me! Have you already done soundcheck?" He asked, while pulling on a fresh t-shirt.  
>I nodded, and grabbed my bag. He had just pulled on new jeans when I jumped out of the van.<br>"Good luck Nathan!" I called as I walked away. I walked back into the venue, and saw a guy with spikey dark black hair and a lip ring talking to Drew. "Drew, where are we off to later?" I asked as i walked over to them.  
>"I dunno, just around." He answered.<br>I turned to the other guy.  
>"Hi, I'm Rocket!"<br>"I'm Matt, All time low's tour manager."  
>"And he's a pain in the ass!" I heard from behind me.<br>I turned and saw Jack laughing.  
>"Oh really?" I smiled.<br>"Yeah, he's lame and boring and serious."  
>"Ahh, I see why he's getting along with Drew." I joked.<br>Drew frowned at me.  
>"Go shower Rox." He said.<br>"And Jack, go soundcheck." Matt said.  
>At the exact same time, Jack and i both said "Fiiiiine." In the annoyed, drawn out kinda way.<br>We walked off in our different directions, and i went into our dressing room. It was medium sized,with couches, and a little table with a mirror. A door led off to a bathroom, so i went straight in, and showered quicly. It had gotten quite warm out, so I got dressed in a plain white tank top and I tucked it into dark navy high waisted shorts, and I slipped on red flats. When i walked out of the bathroom, i found Zack lounging on one of the couches.  
>"Hi Zack." I said,as i sat down in front of the mirror.<br>"Oh sorry Rocket, I didnt know you were in here, i'll leave." He replied, standing up.  
>"it's fine! Stay."<br>"Oh, okay."  
>I brushed through my hair and then plugged in my hair dryer. I finished drying it in 10 minutes.<br>"So where is the rest of your band?" I asked as i put my stuff away.  
>"I really dont know. I just needed a bit of a rest so i came here."<br>"And i'm disturbing you aren't I?"  
>"No, I meant I needed a rest from them. Alex and Jack are a handful."<br>I laughed as I threw my hair into a messy bun.  
>"You're music is really good. I heard your soundcheck." Zack said.<br>"Thank you. I feel bad now, cause I didn't watch your's. But I am sticking around to hear your set tonight!"  
>Zack nodded.<br>"Is it sunny outside?" I asked, randomly.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Shit. I didn't even think to pack sunglasses. I'll have to go buy some."  
>"You can borrow mine." Zack said, as he bent down to search in the bag at his feet. He stood up and handed me a pair of black sunglasses.<br>"Oh Zack,thank you so much. I'll give them back to you later."  
>I took the glasses and smiled at him. This boy was too nice!<br>"Oh no, I have another pair."  
>"You sure?"<br>He noddded and I pulled him into a hug.  
>"You're amazing Zack."<br>He blushed lightly.  
>"Dont mention it."<br>I smiled, and told him I had to go. I walked out of the room, thinking about how sweet Zack is. 


	5. Chapter 5

I walked out of the venue, and the glare from the sun instantly hurt my eyes. I put Zack's sunglasses on, and made a mental note to thank him again. I walked to the van and threw my bag in the back, and then I heard the mummer of conversation coming from somewhere. That was when I noticed the medium sized tour bus parked a bit away from All time low's van. I saw someone exit the bus, and I fixed my hair and clothes quickly before walking over to it.  
>Two guys were standing at the van, and I instantly recognized them as Max Helyer, guitarist, and Dan Flint, drummer for You me at six. (Yeah, big fan of YMAS here.) I walked over to them and smiled.<br>"Hello there." Max said to me, with a smile.  
>I forgot how much I loved the British accent. "Hi, I'm Rocket. I'm in one of the bands playing with you guys, and I thought I'd come say hi."<br>Max and Dan both shook my hand quickly.  
>"Oh thats right, your in Boy Caught Envy yeah? The Irish band?" Dan asked.<br>I had an internal spaz attack - Dan Flint knew my bands name.  
>"Yeah thats right! Everyone seems to know us as just that Irish band." I joked.<br>"You guys will out grow it, don't worry." Max assured me.  
>Then, three more boys exited the bus.<br>"Guys,we've gotta soundcheck." One of them said.  
>I of course knew them all. The one that spoke was Matt Barnes, bassist for You me at six, followed closely by Chris Miller; lead guitarist, and then last to exit was the love of my life; Josh Francheschi, lead singer of You me at six. Or as I knew him, Josh Fransexy.<br>I have to say, I was starstruck. I loved these boys. You me at six were not only a favourite band of mine, but a big influence on the music I wrote. I guess it didn't really hit me that we were touring with then for two month untill now.  
>"Oh, alright, lets go then." Max said, breaking my thoughts.<br>"Who's this?" Matt asked, nodding in my direction.  
>I tried to remember how to speak, but all I got out was 'Umm.' I really don't know why I was like this, I mean when I met Max and Dan minutes before, I was fine. Now, I was making a fool out of myself.<br>"Are you okay love?" Josh asked me, tilting his head to the side.  
>Holy shit. Josh Francheschi called me love. I opened my mouth to reply, but again, all I got out was 'umm.' WHY COULDNT I FUCKING SPEAK?<br>"This is Rocket." Dan finally said for me. I shot him a look of thanks.  
>"Oh, nice to meet you Rocket." Josh smiled. "Are you here to see the show?"<br>Oh. My. God. Josh thought I was a crazed fan. A mental person. I mean, I am a fan, but I wasnt crazy. Just a bit...starstruck. I finally found words to say.  
>"Actually, I'm here to play the show. I'm in Boy caught envy, we're opening for you on this tour."<br>"Oh, your in that Irish band." Chris spoke for the first time.  
>I smiled and nodded, but then shot Max and Dan a look that said 'everytime!' They both gave me a small smile, and looked like they were holding back laughs.<br>"Have you soundchecked already?" Josh asked.  
>"Yeah, and so have the other band playing with us, All time low." I replied.<br>Josh nodded.  
>"Have you been here long?" Max asked.<br>"Just since last night. I think we're like gonna look around for a bit, get to know the-"  
>"ROCKET!"<br>I was cut off by someone screaming my name. I was going to fucking kill Drew.  
>I took a deep breathe and put a smile on my face.<br>"Thats my que to leave." I joked. "Have a good soundcheck guys." I said,as I turned.  
>"Will we see you later?" Matt stopped me by saying.<br>I looked over my shoulder.  
>"Well, I assume so, if you're coming to the show." I smiled.<br>Matt nodded and Josh rolled his eyes and mummered "Idiot" to him. I laughed and waved before continuing over to the van.  
>"Where the FUCK have you been?" Drew yelled.<br>"Well hello to you too." I said, while walking into Kelans open arms. I nuzzled into his chest and he kissed the top of my head.  
>"Where were you Rocket?" Drew yelled again. Me and Kelan broke apart, but he kept one arm around my waist.<br>"Calm your tits, Drew. I was talking to the guys in You me at six." "Stop wondering off Roxy." Drew yelled. "Or at least tell someone before you do!"  
>I sighed. There was no point in fighting with Drew. It would end the same. "I'm sorry Drew. I just forgot to tell someone." I said, lightly kicking a rock at my feet. I smiled at him. "I won't do it again."<br>"You better hope you don't do it again." Drew said.  
>I bit my tongue and didn't reply. There was no need to make a smart ass coment.<br>"So, where are we off too?" Ben asked, trying to break the small silence.  
>No one answered.<br>"Where ever you want to!" Nathan finally answered. "Drew and I have stuff to do here, so go be crazy."  
>"But not to crazy." Drew added quickly. "And be back by 6. You go on at 8. And keep in touch. And keep Rocket on a short lead - don't let her out of your sight."<br>I frowned slightly, but I didn't care really. I was just happy to be getting a bit of space from Drew, some well needed freedom.  
>"Right, lets go!" Oli said, clapping his hands together. I quickly hugged Nathan and Drew and then started bouncing around. I was so excited to go have FUN!<br>Ash took my hand to stop me from bouncing.  
>"Lets go Tigger." He laughed, pulling me with him as he walked. I called a final goodbye to Drew and Nathan over my shoulder. I smiled to myself. I was over the moon with hapiness right now, and all we were doing was walking. I'm an easily pleased child.<br>I started to swing Ash and I's intertwined hands.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked no one in paticular.<br>"Go get some food, then walk around for a bit?" Ben suggested.  
>Everyone nodded in agreement, and we began walking to the McDonalds we were at last night to see if there was anywhere else to eat.<br>We were about half way to the place when we heard screams coming from behind us.  
>"GUYS! ROCKET!"<br>I turned my head and saw the guys in All time low running after us. I gave them a small wave with my free hand as they finally came to a stop.  
>"Hey." Alex panted.<br>"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"We wanted to hang." Rian answered through breaths. "So we tried to find you, and Drew said you went this way." "I'm fucking beat!" Jack complained, his breathing heavy.<br>Zack smiled at me. "Nice shades."  
>"Thanks again for these!" I said. "So, what are you doing?" Alex asked.<br>"Getting food. Wanna join us?"I answered.  
>"Yeah, I know a great place just a few minutes away." Rian replied.<br>"Awesome!"I smiled. "Wait,do you all know each other?" I pointed between the two bands.  
>They shook their heads, and introductions were made. Everyone seemed to get along.<br>"So, you two are dating?" Jack asked Ash and I.  
>"Umm, no." Ash answered.<br>"Why would you think that?" I added.  
>Jack pointed at our intertwined hands.<br>"Oh, see I do that with everyone!" I explained.  
>"Oh really?" Jack raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, I'll show you."  
>I dropped Ash's hand and reached out and took Jacks. I pulled him so he was standing beside me.<br>"See,it's no big deal! Now,can we get food please?" Rian laughed and led the way, me following close behind, pulling Jack with me.  
>"So have you met the guys in You me at six yet?" I asked him.<br>"Kinda. I saw one of the guys,Chris and said hey and said I was in All time low. Have you?"  
>"Yeah, I met them all and made a complete fool of myself! I couldnt get a word out, I was so starstruck. They probably think i'm a mental person."<br>Jack laughed. "I'm sure they don't."  
>I was about to reply when Rian stopped outside a little restaurant. "Here we are!" He said,while walking in. I was about to follow,when I felt hands going around my waist, and I was thrown over the shoulder of someone.<br>"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"  
>"No. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, Drew will kill me if I don't. Apparantly, Jack is crazy, and you are too, so I'm not letting you two sit together here. I don't plan on getting kicked out." Kelan ranted to me. He was the bastard who picked me up.<br>"You could've at least warned me before assaulting me." I complained. "I was about to kick you."  
>"Sorry. I'm keeping you on a leash!"<br>"Well can you do that when i'm on the ground?"  
>Kelan sighed and put me down,but he took my hand.<br>"Don't be stupid okay. You can have fun, but don't be stupid."  
>"Okay, Kelan, can we eat now?" Since when was Kelan a mini-Drew? He nodded and I pulled him inside. Who ever told him that Jack was crazy was about to die for ruining my fun...<p>AN Hi! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you! Oh and I'm not sure if you know who You me at six are. Well they are a HUGE band in England and they're kinda big in Ireland. I just thought I'd have them as the headliners for a change. You should look them up, they're awesome! :D oh and any song I mention in this has already been written, just thought I'd say that.  
>Honestly I have no idea where i'm going with this. I have no idea how to get drama started. Gah, i'll think of something. Anyway, see you next time lovlies! <p>


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled Kelan into the restaraunt and searched for the rest of the guys. I saw them sitting in a booth in the corner. When we reached the booth, I was about to slip in beside Jack, when Kelan gently pulled me back. I sighed, and sat down on the other side beside Rian. Kelan sat beside Jack, opposite me. I pushed the sunglasses so they were resting on top of my head "Why arent you sitting with your new lover, Rocket?" Oli joked.  
>"Yeah, I thought you and Jack were like BFF's now." Ben added.<br>"Well I would be sitting with him, but apparantly I'm not allowed too." I glared at Kelan.  
>"What do you mean you're not allowed too?" Ash asked.<br>"Somebody's after telling Kelan that Jack is crazy. And you guys all think that I'm immature and crazy too. And Kelan has taken it upon himself to be Drew when Drew isn't around, so he told me I can't hang around with Jack because we'll start too much trouble or something." I ranted.  
>"Thats pretty lame, Kelan." Ben said.<br>"Who told you that Jack was crazy?" I asked Kelan. I looked at Jack, and saw he had his head down.  
>"I think it was Zack." Oli said.<br>"Yeah, I heard Zack say that." Ash added.  
>I turned my glare to Zack.<br>"Was it you, Zack?" I asked camly.  
>Zack didn't meet my stare.<br>"Yeah." He mummered to the table.  
>"Why would you do that?" I asked.<br>"Because...You know what I said about Jack being a handful sometimes. And I heard you're very like Jack and I just didn't wanna have to deal with you two together cause you'd cause trouble and stuff..." He trailed off.  
>"So you told Kelan to not let me and Jack be friends cause it would give you a headache?" I concluded.<br>"Kinda..."  
>"Dude! I don't even know you! What makes you think you can dictate who I'm friends with?" I yelled. "I don't care if Jack and I being friends causes the universe to explode! I'm gonna be friends with him, and no one, not even Kelan, and especcially not you, can stop that!"<br>I stood up, and pointed my finger at Zack who was finally looking at me.  
>"Who the fuck do you think you are? I've known you for a day! You're obviously just a douchebag who thinks he can control everything he sees."<br>"Rocket-" Zack started.  
>"No, fuck off Zack. You need to get your ego in check before we can be friends. Do you think just cause I'm younger than you, and cause I'm a girl, you can control me?" I yelled.<br>"No, of course not-"  
>"No, I actually dont wanna hear it. I'm done with this. I will not be treated like that. Fuck this!" I took the sunglasses resting on my head off and flung them across the table so they landed beside Zack, and I left the table and stormed out of the restaraunt.<br>He had no right to try and stop Jack and I from being friends. No fucking right.  
>I had no idea where I was walking too, but I was getting away from Zack. I mean, this kid didn't even know my last name, and he was trying to rule my life!<br>I heard footsteps behind me, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Kelan, when my face met Alex's.  
>"Hey, are you okay?" He asked sweetly.<br>"I'm fucking pissed!" I replied.  
>Alex took my wrist and pulled me over to a grassy area across the road from where we were. He pulled me down to sit beside him.<br>"Look, I know Zack was wrong." Alex began.  
>"He was fucking out of order! I don't even know the child!" I interupted.<br>"I know. But he really didn't know what he was doing when he told Kelan that Jack was kind of a crazy person, in the best way possible of course. He didn't expect that to happen. He's sorry. You should just give him a chance, he's not really a douche. He's really sweet and sensitive and one of the nicest guys I've ever met!"  
>"Yeah, I thought he was nice too. He gave me a pair of his sunglasses, I thought that he was like the sweetest thing ever. But then he goes and does this, and now...now I don't know what to think."<br>"Those were Zack's sunglasses you had on?" Alex asked.  
>"Yeah, I was saying that I didnt have a pair so he gave me them. I said that I would give them back but he told me he had another pair so I didn't have too." I explained.<br>Alex smiled. "Zack only has one pair of shades with him."  
>My eyes widened. "Seriously?"<br>"Yep. Thats the sweet Zack I was talking about! He does things like that!"  
>I nodded, as I thought it over. It does show how nice he is if he does things like that for people he barely knows.<br>"So will you come back with me and give Zack a chance?" Alex asked hopefully "He really thought he was doing good?" I asked.  
>"Yes. In his messed up mind, he thought he was right." Alex assured.<br>"I don't understand why though. I mean, he gave me a reason why, but it was a stupid one."  
>"Zack is...complex. You'd have to get to know him to understand him."<br>I sighed and shook my head.  
>"That boy urks me. He's gonna cause trouble, I can feel it in my bones."<br>"Your Irish bones." Alex laughed.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm Irish, Thats been established. Can we get over it now?"<br>"Yes, but can you do one thing?"  
>"Depends what it is."<br>"Can you speak Irish?" He asked.  
>I nodded.<br>"Will you say Alex is a sexy beast in Irish?"  
>"I dont know how to say that, but I can say Alex is a handsome boy."<br>Alex nodded furiously.  
>"Right...Is e Alex an buachail dathiull."<br>"...THATS AWESOME!"  
>I laughed and stood up, and Alex did the same.<br>"I'll give Zack a chance, but I can't promise I'll love him." I reasoned.  
>Alex laughed. "Okay, but you will love him." I smiled. "Hey, why did you come after me?" I asked. Out of the four guys from All time low, I had probably talked to Alex the least.<br>"Cause I know Zack's intentions. I really believed he deserved a second chance." He answered.  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Nice answer." "Thank you kindly ma'am." He replied, putting on a fake Southern accent. I laughed at his sillyness, and he took my wrist and he pulled back to the restaraunt. When we were outside, I stopped and turned Alex round to face me.<br>"Thank you Alex for making me see sense." I said, pulling him into a hug.  
>"Youre welcome Rocket. And I'm still amazed by you talking Irish. You'll have to show the guys!"<br>I laughed as we walked inside,I rubbed Kelans arm as I went to go sit beside Rian. Alex sat in beside me. "Rocket, I'm sorry."Zack imediatly said. "I should never have done that."  
>"It's okay Zack. Just don't do something like that again."<br>"Yes, of course. I'm really sorry."  
>"Just forget it. Maybe get to know me before trying to have a say in my friends next time."<br>"Yeah, Rocket hates people telling her what to do. Thats why her and Drew fight all the time." Ash said, laughing.  
>"I'm sorry again." Zack said.<br>I smiled. "It's grand. I'm not mad anymore, thanks to Alex."  
>I turned and smiled at Alex, and he squeezed my hand in return. I was really starting to learn alot about these guys, they really interested me.<br>"Fuck, all this drama and we havent even ordered yet!" Rian joked.  
>I shook my head and smiled over at Jack who was laughing at me.<br>"What?" I asked him.  
>"Its great how you were fighting for our friendship and we aren't even great friends yet. Thats a really good way to be." He replied.<br>"Well, I'm not gonna let someone else decide if we're gonna be friends or not. That's for us to decide." I replied, winking.  
>We finally got to order our food, and we ate slowly, taking our time.<br>When we were done, we decided to go walk around a bit, find a park maybe. I walked out of the restaraunt beside Kelan,and we were talking quietly when I someone put their hands around my head, and a pair of sunglasses was shoved onto my face.  
>I turned around and saw Zack smiling down at me.<br>"There yours, I gave them to you." He said.  
>"But you don't have a pair." I countered while taking off the glasses. Zack stopped me, and gently pressed them back on , before taking a pair of black sunglasses out of his pocket.<br>"Rian gave me a pair. He has like,six." He told me.  
>I smiled and pulled him into a hug.<br>"You really are a sweetheart aren't you?" I said.  
>"I try." Zack whispered into my ear.<br>I pulled back, and was about to take Zacks hand, when Jack stood inbetween us.  
>"Wanna walk with me BFF?" Jack laughed. His laugh was so infectious that I couldnt help but laugh too.<br>"Sure." I replied, taking Jack's hand. We began to walk slowly, Jack telling me some ridiculous story, when I looked back over my shoulder and saw Zack staring after us. I mouthed "Sorry" to him, and he gave me a forced smile. What was up with him? He looked sad to see me walking with Jack. He had no reason to be. I made a vow to myself to find out what was up with this boy, before turning my attention back to Jack and whatever he was saying to me.

A/N Drama, woot. I have a general direction of where this is going now. Oh and i just noticed that i spelled 'Franceschi' wrong in the last chapter, whooops. Thanks for reviewing if you have, please review if you havent. I wont be updating very often for the next 3/4 weeks. I'm back to school and I've got exams that i've gotta study for. But i'll try to update like once a week. Anyway, tell me what ya think.  
>Till next time loves! :)<p>


	7. Chapter 7

I jumped up and down backstage. I was trying to shake off my nerves. We were going on in 5 minutes, and I was so excited, but I was shitting myself with nerves too. This was the first show of tour, and we were the first ones on stage. We had to make a good impression. And this was also our first ever show in America,so there was more pressure!  
>I tapped my fingers on my super skinny blue jeans. I had paired it with a black You me at six tank top,to get into the spirit of the concert, and white converse. I smiled as I remembered how Josh Franceschi had complimented my tank. I nearly died, but thankfully, I kept my fangirling untill after he left.<br>I fluffed up my now straight hair. My make-up was as nice as i could do it. I had a full face on, but it looked natural, apart from my eyes which i had played up. Dark grey eyeshadow, and cat-eye eyeliner.

I was taking deep breaths, and calming myself down, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Zack smiling at me.  
>"Hey, I just came to say good luck." He told me.<br>I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Zack." I said, as I pulled back. "Are you gonna watch the show?"  
>"Yeah, we all are! We wanna see how great you are!"<br>"Thank you! We're doing the same for you!"  
>"Awesome. We'll blow you away with our awesomeness." He joked.<br>"I'm sure you will!" I laughed.  
>"ROCKET! WE'RE ON, LETS GO!" Ash yelled at me.<br>"Well, I've gotta show to do. Later Zack!" I said.  
>I walked to the side of the stage and had a group hug with the guys.<br>"LETS DO THIS GUYS!" I screamed. We were qued on, and I took a deap breathe before walking on stage.

I ran to my mic, and everyone in the audience started screaming as Ben started the first riff. There must have been about 1000 people there. Thats a lot of people to us! As I started to sing, I let the music take over. The crowd was really responsive to us. They sang when we asked them too, and clapped and jumped and just made us feel good. It was the best feeling ever up there. I never wanted to leave the stage!  
>"You guys are the best! Well, All time low are up next, are you excited for them?" I asked the crowd.<br>I got a very loud scream in return.  
>"Wow, the guys are popular! Never would have guessed!" I joked. "Are you excited for a little band called YOU ME AT SIX?"<br>The crowd screamed louder than ever.  
>"I'm excited for them too. Okay guys, this is our last song. We're Boy caught envy, and we'll see you next time!" Then we kicked into our last song 'See you around' before walking off the stage.<p>

Drew and the guys in All time low were standing backstage with smiles on their faces. Drew handed us all towels as he praised our preformance.  
>"Yeah you guys were great! You'll be hard to top!" Rian told us.<br>"Thanks dude, but the crowd seem really excited for you." Oli replied.  
>"Yeah, I never knew you were so big here!" I added.<br>"We've got a good sized fanbase." Rian replied. "Our fans are awesome!"  
>"Gosh, I'm so sweaty!" I complained as I wiped the towel over myself. "How long till you guys go on?" I asked Alex.<br>"About twenty mintutes." He replied.  
>"Kay, I'mma have a quick shower then come watch you guys."<br>"Yeah, we're gonna go cool down for a bit too." Kelan added.  
>"See you in a bit guys, good luck with the show!" I said as we started to walk away.<p>

I had left my hair down and wavey, and a applied some eyeliner. I was wearing a Paramore t-shirt and light wash skinny jeans. I walked back to the side stage with the guys, laughing and talking about the show. All time low were already on stage when we got there. We stood and watched them, and I was...mesmorised. Jack had so much energy, he was jumping around the stage every chance he got. Rian was a beast on the drums, so amazing. Alex had a beautiful voice that made you feel every word he sang. And Zack...I couldnt take my eyes off him. He was hunched over his bass slightly, his face scrunched up in concentration, but still, the stage presence he gave off was imense. I'm pretty sure I just stared at them for their whole set. They were just..something else. My trance was broken by someone repeatedly saying my name.  
>"What the fuck is wrong with you Rocket?" I heard someone say.<br>I shook my head swiftly, and turned to see Kelan staring at me with his eyebrows up.  
>"Oh, sorry Kelan. I was just watching the guys. They're seriously amazing!"<br>As I said this, the guys walked off the stage, dripping with sweat.  
>"Rocket, you're making me blush!" Alex said to me, gently slapping my arm.<br>I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment. "You guys were great." I said.  
>"Thank you." Rian replied.<br>"You are too nice Rocket, come give Alex a hug!" Alex said, opening his arms wide. I took a step back. "Not when you're that sweaty! I just showered!"  
>"You just refused a hug from me? Oh you'll regret that." Alex took another step forward, and I knew what he was gonna do, so I started to run away from him.<br>"ROCKET, GET BACK HERE!" Alex yelled as he began to chase me.  
>"FUCK OFF ALEX!" I screamed back. I ran down the hall, looking behind me the whole time, so I didn't see that there was someone walking towards me. I ran straight into them, pushing them down and ending up on their stomach. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I instantly said. I got off the person quickly and stook my hand out to help them. And thats when I saw who it was - Matt Barnes.<br>'It's okay, really." He said as he took my hand. I pulled him to his feet.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I repeated.<br>"It's fine!" Matt assured me.  
>"I'm sorry, I was being chased by Alex." I babbled. I kept apologising, and Matt kept saying it was fine. I was so embarrased, I couldnt believe I had knocked Matt Barnes down.<br>Alex came up behind and took my hand.  
>"Alright, come on Rocket, I think he knows you're sorry." He said, as he pulled me away.<br>"I'm sorry Matt!" I called again. "It's fine!" He called back.  
>When we were out of view, I pulled my hand from Alex's and hit him on the arm.<br>"That was your fault!" I shouted.  
>He rubbed his arm and pouted at me. "You were the one who started running away from me!" He countered.<br>"You shouldnt have chased me!" I replied.  
>Alex frowned. "You shouldnt have run away!" "Ugh, I've never been more embarrased." I shouted. "I just full force ran into Matt Barnes!" "Don't worry about it, he said it was fine!" Alex assured me.<br>"It still sucks though, I'm dying of embarrasment."  
>We reached the side stage and the guys were standing around talking. "Kelan!" I cried, running over to him and buring myself in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.<br>"Whats wrong kid?" He asked.  
>I lifted my head so I was looking up at him.<br>"I just literally ran into Matt fucking Barnes and pushed him over, and now he probably thinks i'm such an idiot." I told him, blushing slightly as the embarrasment came over me again. It was probably silly to be getting so worked up over it, but it wasn't just any person I ran into. It was Matt from You me at six! A guy in one of my favourite bands. It just made the situation so much worse.  
>"No he dosn't. You're just embarrased, stop getting so worked up." Kelan replied while gently rubbing my back. "Did you apologise to him?"<br>"Yeah, about a million times."  
>"Well then it's fine. Now stop thinking about it!"<br>I put my face back on Kelan's chest. "You're no help sometimes Kelan." I said, but it came out muffled cause my mouth was covered. "Quiet down there." Kelan said.  
>I pulled away from him and frowned. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning." "No Kelan, you'll give me wrinkles cause you keep making me frown." I countered.<br>Kelan's reply was just to laugh and shake his head. I flicked him off and turned away, just as the guys in You me at six were making their way to the side stage. As soon as I saw Matt, I blushed from ear to ear. I dropped my head and let my hair cover my face.  
>"Hellooo? Are you okay?" A guy with a beautiful British accent asked me.<br>I looked up through my hair and saw Josh Franceschi looking at me. I pulled my head up and smiled.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine...Are you?" I asked, just to say something.<br>"Yeah, I'm good. How was your set, I didn't catch it unforfunatly."  
>"Oh, it was great! Great way to start the tour." I replied, relaxing a bit.<br>"Well thats good."  
>I didn't know what to say, so Josh and I just stood there awkwardly for a good minute.<br>"So, i'm gonna go talk to the guys." Josh said, pointing behind him at the rest of the You me at six boys who were standing together.  
>"Okay, have a good show!" "Are you gonna watch it?" I nodded and Josh smiled before walking away.<br>I exhaled deeply. I'm pretty sure all of the YMAS guys think I'm mentally retarded.

Long time no update! I'm sorry that this is such a shit chapter, but i have to time to write good ones right now. I kinda wanted to write a bit more YMAS in this chapter so I just wrote those little awkward/embarrasing moments for Rocket.  
>Please review cause I personally dont know about this story so I wanna know what you think.<br>Untill next time!:)  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting cross-legged backstage with my laptop on my knees. Drew had convinced me to do some school work for a bit so I could go out with the guys later. I was trying to answer some history question, but I was being distracted by five British boys jumping about on stage. You me at six were playing their first show of the tour, and I was doing homework. Of course.

I sighed and shut my laptop, giving up on the question. I turned my attention to the stage, just as You me at six went into their song 'Nasty Habits.' I smiled and junped up, leaving my laptop on the ground. This was my favourite You me at six song. I sang along as I watched, and even caught Matt's attention at one point. He smiled at me, and I blushed a bit, but smiled back anyway.

After another song, Josh started talking to the crowd, and making them laugh and scream. He was such a charmer, he had incredible stage presence. I remembered back to the first time I saw them, when I was 12. I was blown away by how he took control of the stage. I smiled at the memory, and focused back on what Josh was saying. Chris and Max were sitting on stools with acoustics, and Josh introduced the song they were gonna play, 'Always attract.' I put my hand on my heart and smiled. That was my favourite love song ever. And since it was acoustic, you could really hear the emotion in it.  
>As I listened to the song, I felt someone come up behind me. They didn't say anything, so I just kept watching the boys.<br>"Beautiful song, isn't it." The person finally said into my ear.  
>"Yeah, I love it." I answered.<br>A few seconds passed of me and the person just listening to the song.  
>"Do you want to dance?" He asked.<br>I spun around to face him.  
>"Yeah, Zack. I'd love too."<br>Zack stuck out his hand, and I took it and he pulled me close to him. I put my hands around his neck, and he put his hands around my waist. We started moving from side to side in time with the music.  
>"Why did you ask me to dance?" I asked as he gently twirled me around.<br>"I don't know. Just cause I wanted too."  
>"Well why did you want too?"<br>Zack didn't answer. We just continued to move slowly to the song.  
>"Just cause I felt like it."<br>My question still hadn't really been answered, but I didn't press it anymore.  
>Zack picked me up and spun me around slowly as I laughed.<br>"Zack, put me down!" I laughed. "Hahaha okay." He said, as he gently put me on my feet. He dipped me down so my head was hanging and he had his hands on my back.  
>"Woah boy, drop me and you die." I threatened.<br>"I would never do that." He replied as he stood me back up. The song ended and Zack let took a step away from me.  
>"Thank you for the dance m'lady." Zack smiled.<br>"Anytime fella!" I laughed.  
>I turned my attention back to the stage and watched as the guys played their last song, and Zack stood behind me quietly. "Thank you and goodnight!" Josh shouted, and then walked off stage followed by Chris, Max, Dan and then finally Matt.<br>"Great show dudes" I said as they all grabbed towels.  
>"Thanks!" Josh said breathlessly.<br>Matt walked over to me and stood in front of me.  
>"I saw you singing along!" He told me.<br>I laughed nervously and blushed. "I couldn't help myself, I just love that song!" I replied.  
>"I thought it was cute!" Matt smiled, and I beamed at him.<br>"Rocket, are you coming outside?" Zack asked in an annoyed tone of voice.  
>"Um..sure." I replied, furrowing my eyebrows. What was his problem?<br>Zack nodded and began to walk away. Matt tilted his head in a confused way, and I shrugged my shoulders before quickly walking after Zack.  
>"Whats up with you?" I asked when I was beside him.<br>"Nothing." He answered, not even bothering to look at me.  
>I rolled my eyes, and walked silently beside him.<p>

We went outside the venue and around the front, where people who had seen the show had started to flood out of the venue.  
>I spotted Kelan and Oli talking to two girls, and I walked away from Zack and straight up to them.<br>"Hey guys!" I greeted, standing beside Kelan.  
>I looked at the two girls standing in front of us. They looked about 14, and they had huge smiles on their faces.<br>"Hi! Did you enjoy the show?" I asked them.  
>A girl with long light brown hair nodded at me.<br>"We love you guys!" She told us.  
>"Well thank you, thats awesome to hear!" I replied.<br>"Will you sign my ticket?" A girl with chin length blonde hair asked me while sticking a sharpie and her ticket out.  
>"Sure I will! This is the first thing I've ever signed in America you know." I told her while taking the ticket. I signed it 'Rocket Blake' with a heart and a smiley face, like I always do.<br>"Will you sign mine too?" The brown haired girl asked. I nodded and took her ticket, signing it the same way. They also got Kelan and Oli to sign them, before hugging us all and walking up to Rian from All time low.

I leaned into Kelan's side, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
>"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.<br>"I dunno, theres not much we can do is there?" He replied.  
>"Yeah, it's not like we can get into a club or something." Oli added.<br>"Weeell, we can find a shop that sells alcohol, buy some and then have a dance party outside our van!" I said like it was the most obvious thing.  
>"Rocket, we're all underage here." Kelan said.<br>"I'm not of legal age back home either and that didn't stop me!" I replied. Since the drinking age in Ireland is 18, all the guys could drink, but since i'm still 17, I'm technically not supposed to, but I still did sometimes. Not alot, but sometimes.  
>"Okaaaay, how are we gonna get some beer then?" Oli asked.<br>I thought for a second before remembering something important.  
>"Dudes! We forgot that Drew is 21!" Kelan and Oli exchanged glances before Kelan smiled down at me.<br>"Okay then. Lets get wasted!"  
>*<p>

I was sitting on the ground against the van with a bottle of some sort of alcohol in my hand. I watched as Ben and Ash had a play fight, and Drew stood by, frantically screaming at them to stop. I laughed and took a swig of my bottle, enjoying the taste. I leaned my head on the van and shut my eyes. I still couldn't believe we were touring in America. Tomorrow we were playing another show in the same venue in New York that was also sold out. Not many little bands will get to do that. And we're supporting our heroes, which is more than we could ask for as it is.

I heard footsteps come towards me, and felt someone sit down beside me.  
>"Is there any beer left?" They asked.<br>Without opening my eyes, I felt beside me and placed my hands round a bottle. I gave it to the person and took a swig of my own.  
>"Wheres the rest of your band?" I asked.<br>"Zack and Rian are sleeping, and Jack is having a piggyback war with the dudes in your band." Alex answered.  
>I opened my eyes and laughed at the scene in front of me. Jack was on Oli's back, and Kelan was on Ash. Again, Drew was shouting at them to stop. I rolled my eyes. If he didn't want this to happen, he shouldn't have bought us beer. Simple.<br>"Why aren't you having fun with your friends?" Alex asked.  
>"I just wanted to sit for a bit. And plus, the boys get all rough when they're drunk!" I laughed, pointing at Nathan sitting on top of Ben, trying to get him to say 'I'm your bitch.'<br>"Why aren't you with your band?" I asked.  
>"Cause Jack is having more fun with your band, and Zack and Rian are being lame and didn't wanna come out."<br>We sat in silence for a few minutes, just drinking our beer and watching the guys mess about.  
>"Alex, why is Zack so weird?" I finally asked. I really wanted to know what was up with him.<br>"What do you mean by that?" He replied.  
>"Like..one second he's all nice and sweet, then the next he's being a dick. Why?"<br>Alex was silent in thought.  
>"I don't know." He finally said. "He's not usually like that. Maybe you should ask him yourself."<br>"No way. I don't even know him, I'm not about to jump on him with loadsa soppy drama. No fucking way."  
>"Well, your not gonna find an answer to your question then are you?" Alex said.<br>I downed the rest of my drink before standing up.  
>"I guess not." I shrugged. "I'm going to sleep, I don't feel like being out here anymore." I told him.<br>Alex stood up too.  
>"Alright. Night Rocket." He said, before walking over to the dudes.<br>"HEY ASSHOLES! I'M GOING TO SLEEP! WAKE ME UP AND I'LL MURDER YOU WITH A SPOON!" I screamed across the car park. I jumped into the van and pulled on sweats before taking my place in the very back. I crawled under a blanket and closed my eyes, ready for sleep.  
>I let my mind wonder, and I thought of Zack. I couldn't know for sure if he was like that all the time, I didn't know him. I guess I'd find out, eventually Sleep soon pulled me under, and I was happy to let it.<p>

A/N Hello there, it's been a while. Again, sorry for the shit chapter. I have no time! But I have a direction for this, and you probably wont like it, but hey.  
>Oh, you should look up the songs I mentioned, theyre awesome!<br>I saw Never shout never on Tuesday, they were amazing!  
>Revies make me smile!<br>Untill next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

I caught Jack's finger. "Stop poking me!" I turned to look at the spikey haired demon. He gave me an innocent smile, and I tipped my sunglasses down so I could glare at him.  
>"I just want you to play with me Rocket!" He said in reply to my glare.<br>"I wanna sit here and do nothing, so please allow me this." I said, before leaning back against the van.

It was a hot day, and we were in Atlanta. (Alex had been saying 'ATL in the ATL' since we started the journey here, it was really pissing me off.)  
>Our first week of tour was coming to an end, and this was our first day off since the start. We played the show in Atlanta tomorrow, so today everyone was either out looking around, buying supplies, or like Jack and I, doing nothing. Well, I was trying to do nothing, but after a half an hour of relaxing silence, Jack started to get fidgety. "Come on, just come play!" Jack whined, poking my side again. I didn't lift my head or open my eyes, I just calmly told Jack that if he didn't stop poking me, I'd bite his finger off. Jack sighed and finally shut up. After ten minutes, he began to annoy me again.<br>"Rooockeet!" He sighed.  
>"Jack, if you wanna play, go find Alex!"<br>"No, Alex is a douche." He muttered.  
>"What did he do now?"<br>"He said my bread vision was stupid!" Jack cried. "I hate you sometimes Jack." I sighed.  
>Jack pouted. "Why say that?"<br>I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my light wash shorts.  
>"Cause you make me feel bad for you, and now I wanna play with you to make you feel better." I explained. Jack hopped up, a big smile on his face. "YAY! LETS GO!" Jack screamed.<br>"Gimme a pigback ride?" I asked sweetly.  
>"Don't I always?" Jack replied while bending down. I jumped on his back and locked my hands around his neck.<p>

Jack and I had been pretty much inseperable for the past week. We just clicked, and he quickly became one of my best friends. We just had fun together, and we didn't even have to be doing much.

Jack walked out of the venue car-park, and down a road, before turning into a green area.  
>"Where are we going Jacky?" I asked.<br>"I saw a playground around here last time we were here." He replied. After a minute, he spotted the large playground, and ran full force towards it. When he slowed down, I jumped off his back and went straight for the empty swings. I jumped on, and began to push myself into the air. Jack took the swing beside me and began to do the same.  
>"Bet I can go higher than you." I challenged, pushing myself higher.<br>"No way dude, just watch the master right here." Jack replied, cockily.  
>Jack swung higher then me, so I pushed myself higher, and this continued untill I got dizzy and stopped myself, giving Jack the victory. He jumped off, while the swing was in mid-air, and began to do a victory dance.<br>"Don't count your victories yet, Jack attack." I said, lightly slapping his shoulder. "I'll beat you on the monkey bars!" I began to run over to them, but Jack caught me by the waist and pushed me behind him, so he could be the first one there.  
>"OH YOU'RE SO DEAD BARAKAT!"<br>*

I sat in our dressing room, putting the last touches on my eyeliner. My hair was straight, and I was dressed in red skinnies and a white tank top. It was show day in Atlanta, and we were going on in 20 minutes. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Kelan lying on one of the couches, with his face buried in the cushions. I tiptoed over to him, before throwing myself on top of him, while screaming 'PILE ON!" Ash, Ben and Oli heard this, got up from their place on the other couch, and thrust themselves on top of Kelan and I, so we were all lying on each other.  
>"GUYS! GET OFF, I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kelan yelled from under me. No one budged, and all you could hear was Kelan's screams, and Oli, who was on top of the pile, laughing his fucking head off.<br>After a minute or two, the door clicked open, so I lifted my head as far as I could, and saw Jack and Alex standing there, looking confused.  
>"Is this sexual or something?" Jack asked.<br>"No, it's a pile on." Oli answered through laughs.  
>"HELP. ME!" Kelan screamed, his voice breaking.<br>Alex and Jack exchanged looks, before Alex ran full force towards us and through himself on Oli, before Jack through himself on Alex.  
>"NO NO NO, I'M DYING!" Kelan cried. "I'M SERIOUSLY DYING, I THINK I MIGHT BE DEAD!" "Kelan, stop being such a drama queen, it's fun, and if I can take it, so can you." I scolded.<br>"This is pretty cool!" Jack commented from the top.  
>"Have you never done a pile on before?" I asked.<br>"No, not really. I mean, I've lay on Alex, but that dosn't count, does it?" "Not really. We do pile ups all the time!"  
>"AND I'M ALWAYS ON THE BOTTOM, WHY, WHY AM I ALWAYS ON THE BOTTOM?" Kelan cried.<br>"Kelan! Shut the fuck up! If you hate it so much, just leave!" Ben yelled.  
>"...IF I COULD LEAVE, DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD?"<br>"Ben, you're an idiot. We're on top of him. He can't leave." Ash explained.  
>Ben looked like he only just got what was going on, and went, "Oooooohh." He was a bit silly sometimes.<br>We heard the door swing open again a few seconds later.  
>"Guys, you've gotta go - What is going on?" Drew started before he saw our massive group pile on.<br>"DREW, THEY'RE KILLING ME, HELP ME!" Kelan tried again, hoping someone would save him.  
>"You're on in ten minutes, you've gotta get to the stage." Drew said, shaking his head at our craziness.<br>"YES, SO GET OFF ME!" "Well this was fun!" Jack laughed, jumping off the top of the pile.  
>"Yeah, lets do it again sometime!" Alex said, following his lead.<br>"NO, LETS NEVER DO THIS AGAIN!" Kelan cried, as Oli and Ash got off and began walking to the stage. Ben jumped off after, and Kelan pushed me off him, and ran away as fast as he could, screaming, "I'M FREE, I'M NOT DEAD!"  
>I sat up from where I landed on the ground and laughed quietly at Kelan.<br>Jack stuck his hand out and helped me up, and I thanked him before exiting the dressing room.

As I was on my way to the stage, I heard someone screaming my name.  
>"HEY, WAIT UP!" I heard.<br>I stopped in my tracks, and turned my head to see Matt from You me at six running after me.  
>"Hi Matt! Whats up?" I asked as I gave him a quick hug.<br>Matt and I had also become friends. He was the only member of You me at six who actually hung out with us. I mean, the other guys are absolutly lovely, but they don't really talk to us that much. But they always ask us how our set went every night, and they always stop for a quick chat if they see any of us out.  
>Matt on the other hand, hangs with us in our dressing room, goes out to eat with us, and if we're sitting outside our van, having some drinks or just chilling, he'll come and sit with us if he's not out with the other guys. He was just amazing, a friend for life.<br>"Ah nothing, just wanted to come wish you luck before you went on. You'll do great though!" He replied sweetly.  
>"Well thank you Matthew!" I smiled.<br>I was about to say something else, when Drews head popped into view.  
>"Rocket, three minutes, lets go!" He said frantically.<br>I nodded at him before turning back to Matt. "See ya in a bit Matt!" I said, giving him a quick hug.  
>"Make me proud Rocket!" He joked.<br>I pulled away and followed Drew to the stage. The guys and I had a quick group hug, before we ran on stage to play our 20 minute set.  
>*<p>

I jumped into the van and took my place at the back. We had all showered at the venue, packed away our stuff, before we watched a bit of You me at six's set and then hanging out with the fans. After that, we all decided to go back to the vans early and start our drive to Tallahassee, Florida, where the next show was.  
>I was about to lie down and get comfortable, as all the guys piled in, but then Drew had to wreck it. Of course.<br>"Rocket. School work, now." He said in his 'serious' voice, as he jumped in the driver seat to take the first driving shift.  
>I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly.<br>"Sigh all you want, you're doing something." Kelan climbed in beside me as I started rooting around for my laptop.  
>I grumbled under my breath as I pulled it out of my bag and onto my lap. Kelan shot me a sypathetic look and I returned it with a frown.<br>"Cheer up Rox." He said while patting my head. I sighed, and began my work.

An hour later, Kelan and I were sat sharing a pair of earphones, listening to my ipod.  
>"I bought All time low's album." I told him, as I put on their song 'Noel.' "It's awesome."<br>We listened to the music silently, untill my phone beeped. I took it out of my pocket and saw I had a message.

Zack: Miss you. You havn't talked to me in a few days. :'(

I rolled my eyes. He was the one who randomly started ignoring and avoiding me, for no reason, not me! Three days ago, he just stopped talking to me. I gotta say, it hurt, and I don't know why. I don't know what I did wrong.  
>I threw my phone beside me, ignoring the text. He could wallow in his sadness, I didn't care.<br>I turned off All time low, suddenly not in the mood to listen to them anymore.

A/N I'll update more now, promise! Review?  
> <p>


	10. Chapter 10

I hopped out of the van and stretched my arms and legs. We had been driving for three hours, and we had stopped at a gas station to pee, re-fuel the van and buy some food. I was just about to walk into the shop when I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Zack staring down at me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.  
>"Why didn't you text me back?" Zack asked.<br>I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious? Dude, you've been ignoring me for three days! For no reason!"  
>"Oh, Have I?" Zack asked, acting confused.<br>"Yeah, you have. You think I'm just gonna run right back to you when you decide you're bored enough to wanna talk to me?"  
>"No, that's not what I thought. Look, I'm sorry I havn't been talking to you." He said, looking at the ground.<br>"Why were you ingnoring me, Zack? I thought we were becoming good friends, what did I do wrong?" I asked.  
>Zack lifted his head to look at me. "You didn't do anything. It's just, you're spending so much time with Jack and Matt, it just seemed like...you didn't wanna hang out with me anymore..." He trailed off.<br>I tilted my head to the side. "So you were jealous?"  
>"No, not really...well, a bit..."<br>I sighed in frustration. If he felt I didn't have time for him, he could have said something. Yes, I was hanging out with Jack and Matt, but that dosn't mean that I didn't want to talk to Zack. Cause I did. A lot. I thought that Zack was so special. He was different then any other guy I had met. But now...He just seems like every other guy. He's jealous and possesive, and can turn on you in a second. I thought I had Zack figured out. Apparantly not.

"You had nothing to be jealous of, Zack." I told him, while rubbing my head. "And if you wanted to hang out, all you had to do was come and hang out with us. It's that simple. Why would you ignore me? That's not how you solve a problem, especcially not the problem you were having. And you know what? You really hurt me. I was so upset that you wouldn't talk to me, because I thought we were friends. Really good friends. You were special to me, Zack. After only knowing you for a few days, I already realised how special you were. But now I don't think so. I'm sorry Zack, but maybe..." I trailed off.  
>"Maybe what? Maybe what, Rocket?" He asked, a look of pleading in his piercing hazel eyes.<br>I bit down on my lip, as tears threatened to come to my eyes.  
>"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." I whispered.<br>"No, I'm sorry Rocket, I shouldn't have ignored you, I was wrong and stupid. Please, let's start over. Don't do this." He pleaded, his face showing his sadness.  
>"No, Zack. I didn't want any drama on this tour, I can't take it." My shut my eyes so I didn't have to see the sadness on his face.<br>He grabbed my hands and clasped them tightly.  
>"Rocket, I made a mistake. Don't do this." He sounded like he was fighting back tears.<br>I don't know why, but my heart felt like it was breaking in a way. My head knew this was the right thing to do, but it's like my heart wanted Zack. For the past three days, my heart had felt heavy because I wasn't around him. It's like I needed him. I knew that I shouldn't let myself get that way. I needed to stop myself before I went too far.  
>I pulled my hands away from Zack.<br>"I have to do this." I whispered. "I'm sorry." I turned and walked away from Zack, ignoring him when he called my name. "This is for the best." I thought to myself. But if it was for the best, then why did it hurt so much?  
>*<p>

I was lying down in the van, with my earphones in, trying to block out the world.  
>The guys had asked me what was going on, why I was so upset after returning from the shop. I didn't tell them, I didn't even tell Kelan. I just didn't wanna talk about it. I was still telling myself that cutting Zack out of my life was the best thing to do, but I couldn't get rid of the aching, empty feeling in my heart. It wouldn't go away, and it was eating away at me. A tear escape from my eye, and I wiped it away furiously. I didn't want to cry over something so stupid.<p>

Someone jumped over the seat and crouched in front of me. I didn't acknowledge them, untill they pulled the earphones out of my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Ash sitting in front of me.  
>"What do you want?" I muttered.<br>"We're at the hotel, we've gotta go check-in." He replied.  
>We had decided on getting a hotel in Florida cause we were there for two days. I sat up in my seat and grabbed my bag with my stuff.<br>"Okay, let's go." I whispered. Ash gave me a sympathetic look. "What happened Rocket?" He asked, while rubbing my arm.  
>"Nothing. I just did what was best for me." I replied.<br>"But then why are you so upset?"  
>"Cause sometimes the right thing isn't the easy thing." I replied. Ash pulled me into a hug and rubbed my head.<br>"It'll be okay Rocket. If it was the right thing, It'll all work out." He assured me.  
>I wrapped my arms around him tightly, and finally, I let the tears flow from my eyes.<br>"But what if it wasn't the right thing?" I asked through tears.  
>"It'll all work out Rocket. Everything happens for a reason." He replied, while rubbing my back. Ash let me cry on his shoulder, and I felt better after I stopped.<br>"Thank you Ash." I whispered.  
>"I'm always here for you Rocket, never forget that." We sat in silence for a minute, while I rested my head on his shoulder.<br>"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.  
>I took a breathe, and decided I probably should tell him.<br>"I told Zack that we couldn't be friends anymore. He had been ignoring me for the past few days, and I...I just thought it'd be best if we just weren't friends."  
>"And now you think it wasn't the right decision?" He concluded.<br>"Yeah. I just don't think I should be so upset if it was the right thing to do." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve, and brushed my hair from my face.  
>"Well, maybe you should give it a few days, if you still feel hurt, then maybe it was the wrong desicion." He tried.<br>"Maybe. I just didn't want drama, and Zack was just causing drama."  
>Ash nodded. "Just give it time, it will work out for you Rocket."<br>"Okay. Thank you Ash, I love you."  
>"Love you too. Now lets go inside, I'm sure the guys are worried." I gave Ash a peck on the cheek and grabbed my bag. "Oh, and Ash. Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't wan't them to worry." I said.<br>Ash nodded and stepped out of the van. I followed him out, and locked it behind me.  
>Ash wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the brightly lit hotel.<p>

When we walked in, we saw the guys standing around in the lobby.  
>"There you are, what took so long?" Oli asked when we walked up to them.<br>"Sorry, I couldn't find the keys." I lied.  
>"Well can we go now, I'm tired!" Ben complained.<br>I nodded, and Ash let go of me so he could help bring the luggage into the elevator. I pick up the last bag and stepped into the elevator. Just as it was closing, I saw the All time low guys walk into the hotel. The last thing I saw before the doors closed, was Rian comforting Zack, who looked like he was really, really upset.  
>My heart felt like someone had stabbed me. I didn't wanna see the pain Zack was in. As we travelled up to our rooms, I let my mind wander, and I wondered why Zack was so upset. I wondered why I was so upset. We had only known each other for a few days, and we just weren't friends anymore. Why were we making such a big deal?<br>Then I randomly thought of a song lyric, that made everything make sense. And at the same time, it made everything confusing.  
>I thought of You me at six's song 'Fireworks.' And the first line:<br>'If it hurts this much, then it must be love.'  
>What if the song was right? What if I was hurting so much because I was falling for Zack?<p>

A/N Told you I'd update more! So, did Rocket make the right decision to ignore Zack? And is she really falling for him? DRAMA! I shall update soon, cause my exams are done. Hopefully I'll have more written for Sunday/Monday. So, tell me what you think, pleeease! :') oh, and i'm not considering times when albums came out. in this, all time low have the one album, but you me at six have two. it dosn't really matter to me about the times of albums and shit like that, its just about the story. just to clear that up. untill next time dearies!  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11

I opened the door to our room and walked in. There was a small TV, a door which led off to a bathroom, two double beds, and a couch that pulled out into a double bed. That meant that someone didn't have a bed.  
>I dropped my bags on the floor.<br>"Looks like someone's sleeping in the bathtub." I said.  
>"I say Ben does." Oli replied.<br>"Why?" "Cause he's an idiot and probably wouldn't even realise he was in a bath." Oli laughed.  
>I slapped his arm lightly and walked over to a pouting Ben.<br>"Everyone's so mean to me." He whined.  
>"S'okay Benny, you don't have to sleep in the bath." I assured him as I hugged him. I pulled away and glared at Oli.<br>"Apologise, Oliver." I demanded.  
>Oli sighed loudly before saying sorry. I smiled before diving onto one of the big beds.<br>"I call this one!" I shouted before getting comfy. It felt amazing to be lying on a real bed. Ash flopped down beside me and stretched out on the bed. "Yep, I'll share with Rocket." He said as I snuggled into his chest.  
>"Um, Rocket. We usually share a bed." Kelan said quietly.<br>I sat up slightly and frowned.  
>"Oh yeah. Well it dosn't really matter does it? It's just a bed." I replied.<br>Kelan pursed his lips. "Yeah, dosn't matter."  
>I tilted my head at him. "Kelan, we can share if you want, don't get upset."<br>"No, it's fine, I'll share with Oli." He replied as he sat on the other bed. "Oh god. Please don't do anything sexual to me, Kelan." Oli complained.  
>"Why would I do anything sexual too you?" Kelan asked.<br>"Cause you usually share with Rocket, and she's a girl, so I dunno, maybe you do stuff to her."  
>"EWW OLI!" I yelled.<br>"Yeah, that's gross. I don't rape Rocket in her sleep!" Kelan added.  
>"Sorry, I'm just making sure!" Oli defended.<br>I rolled my eyes before getting up and grabbing my bag. I started pulling out things for a shower.

Ben and Drew had taken the pullout couch, which just left Nathan bedless. He walked out of the bathroom and sighed.  
>"Where am I gonna sleep guys?" He asked.<br>"...The floor?" I suggested.  
>"I don't think so. I'mma go see if the All time low guys have a free bed. I'll be back in a bit." He said before leaving the room.<br>"Rocket, how're you feeling?" Ash asked.  
>"I don't know." I replied truthfully. I had this feeling in my stomach that maybe I had feelings for Zack, but I really didn't want to feel that way. At the same time, I really just wanted to figure everything out, get everything sorted so the tour could go on without any drama.<br>I threw all of my stuff for showering into a little bag and slung it over my shoulder.  
>"Right fellas. I'm showering so no one come into the bathroom." I told the room, before making my way to the bathroom.<p>

I was just about to walk in, when the room door opened, and Nathan walked in, followed by Alex.  
>"Right, I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight, no free beds in the ATL room." Nathan said as he walked past me.<br>"Hey Rocket, can we talk for a sec?" Alex asked.  
>"Sure. Whats up Alex?" I replied.<br>"Can we talk in private?"  
>I nodded and ushered him into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, and went to sit on the edge of the bath. Alex sat on the toilet.<br>"Rocket, what did you do to Zack?" Alex asked, seriously.  
>I sighed. Might as well tell the truth. "I told him that we couldn't be friends anymore." I answered.<br>"Why would you do that?" "He was ignoring me, and I was pissed off. And I was hurt because I hadn't done anything to Zack, and him just not talking to me made me question our friendship, and him in general."  
>"So you don't wanna be his friend anymore?" Alex asked.<br>I twisted my hands around and looked at the floor.  
>"I don't know Alex." I whispered. "I know I shouldn't be friends with him, cause too much drama is being caused, but at the same time..." I trailed off, trying to find the words. "At the same time, it's like my heart needs to be near him. I can't explain it."<br>Alex looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"Rocket, if you feel that way, you should go tell Zack that you made a mistake." He told me.<br>"But I don't know if I have made a mistake." I said. "And I don't want to let myself get to the point where I need Zack. I refuse to let myself get that way."  
>Alex moved so he was sitting beside me.<br>"Rocket, do you have feelings for Zack?"  
>"No...I don't know." I answered honestly. "I don't want to have feelings for him."<br>"Why? Zack is a great guy, you and him would be amazing together!" Alex encouraged.  
>"I just...I don't want to get hurt, Alex." I whispered.<br>He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.  
>"Zack won't hurt you." He told me.<br>"You don't know that." "Maybe you need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. You might be surprised."  
>"I don't know how I feel. I need to think."<br>"Well you'd better hurry. Zack is a mess."  
>"Why? Why is he so upset over this?"<br>Alex was quiet. "You're special to him, Rocket. That's the only way I can put it."  
>Alex stood up. "Talk to him. Make it better. Even if you don't know your feelings, maybe you will after you talk to him. And about you being afraid of getting hurt - if you do have feelings for him, you've gotta take that chance."<br>I put my face in my hands. "I'm so confused." I muttered.  
>"You know what to do Rocket. I'll see you later." Alex said, before exiting the bathroom.<p>

I stood up, and decided that I would talk to Zack, after I showered.  
>I undressed and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water relax my body. After my long shower, I shaved because I hadn't done that in a few days, and I put on a black tank top, grey shorts and one of Kelan's black pullover hoodies. I brushed and dried my hair quickly and then pulled it into a bun. I put all of my things away and then left the bathroom. I dumped my bag beside the bed and saw that all the guys were lounging about, watching TV.<br>"I'm just gonna go see the other guys for a bit. I'll be back soon." I told them.  
>I got a grunt off Drew in return, before I walked out of the room.<p>

Down the hall, I saw Jack standing outside in the hall with his head in his hands. I tiptoed down to him, and jumped on his back.  
>"STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER! He screamed, as he tried to shake me off.<br>"Jack, it's me!" I yelled as I slipped off him.  
>Jack stopped screaming, and started to frown. "Rocket, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!" He whined.<br>"Sorry. What are you doing anyway?" I asked.  
>"Alex and I are playing hide and seek." He explained.<br>"Riiight." I nodded. "Is Zack in there?" I pointed to the room.  
>"Yeah. He's lying down." "Can I go see him?" I asked.<br>Jack nodded, and I walked into the room.

I saw Rian and Flyzik lying on a bed watching TV, Vinny, their merch guy was sitting on the floor, and Zack was lying face down on one of the other beds.  
>"Hey guys." I said as I walked in. "Hey Rocket, whats up?" Rian smiled as I sat on the edge of his bed.<br>"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could talk to Zack...alone." I said as I picked at my nails nervously.  
>"Sure, we'll get out of your way." Rian replied as he got up. He went and banged on the bathroom door. "GASKARTH! C'MON, WE'RE LEAVING!" He yelled.<br>The door swung open, and Alex appeared, looking very pissed.  
>"Rian you douche! You just gave my hiding place away!" He screamed.<br>"Rocket's here." Rian hinted, tilting his head towards Zack.  
>"Oh, shit. Sorry." Alex replied. He walked with Rian towards the door, and gave me an encouraging smile before he left.<br>The door slamed shut, and Zack and I were alone.

"Zack." I whispered.  
>He didn't reply. I got up and went to stand beside the bed he was lying on. "Zack. Please, I need to talk to you." I pleaded.<br>He still didn't acknowledge me.  
>"Okay, you have every right to be pissed at me. I shouldn't have been so quick to end our friendship. But I'm just so confused right now Zack. I don't know what to do, because I'm starting to feel...something towards you, and I don't want too, but I can't help it. I need you Zack. I don't know why, and I know I shouldn't but I do." I told him. He still didn't reply. Tears came to my eyes because of the hurt and frustration.<br>"Please say something." I choked out.  
>Still nothing.<br>"Zack, you're so special to me. Please, lets start over. I need you Zack. My heart needs you." I said, as the tears started pouring down my face.  
>"I'm sorry Zack. Just please say something." I let out a sob, before turning away from him.<br>"I'm sorry." I whispered again, before I started to walk away. As I was just about to open the door, my hand was grabbed, and I was pulled to face Zack.  
>"You don't even know how special you are to me Rocket. I've only known you for a week, and you are one of the most important people in my life." He told me.<br>He wiped my tears away with his hand.  
>"Stop crying, I don't deserve you crying over me." He said.<br>"Zack-"  
>"Shh." He cut me off.<br>He took both my hands and looked down at me.  
>"Just let me do this." He said, before he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. *<br>A/N TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS PLEASE? Rocket and Zack together or not? 


	12. Chapter 12

Zack sat down on the bed and patted the place next to him. Instead of sitting beside him, I sat on the floor in front of him.  
>"Zack...what did that kiss mean?" I asked.<br>After Zack kissed me, he didn't say anything. He just watched me as I stood there confused.  
>Zack took a deep breathe.<br>"Well, you said you had feelings for me. And, well...I really like you. And I have since I saw you on the first day of tour. I've only known you for like a week, Rocket, and I already like you more then I've liked anyone ever. You're just so different then any other girl. You're fun, smart, beautiful, and you just do what makes you happy. I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever you're hanging out with one of the other guys, I get so jealous, even though I know there's nothing going on. I know it's bad, but I just want you all to myself." "Is that why you didn't want me and Jack to be friends? And is that why you ignored me?" I asked. Zack played with the hem of his shirt.  
>"Yeah. I thought maybe there was something going on, or I thought maybe something could happen between you and Jack." He admitted.<br>"Zack, you are crazy." I told him. "But you're also amazing."  
>He looked at me and smiled.<p>

He got off the bed and kneeled down in front of me. He took one of my hands, and leaned in so his lips were on mine. The kiss started off sweet, but soon enough, my hands were tangled in his hair, and his tongue was in my mouth. He placed his hands on my hips, and gently picked me up, never breaking the kiss. As he went to lay me down on his bed, I unwillingly pulled away from his soft lips.  
>"No, Zack, put me down." I said.<br>He did as I told him, and I he placed me so I was sitting on his bed, and the he went and leaned against the wall in front of the bed.  
>"Whats wrong Rocket?" Zack asked.<br>"It's just..." I started.  
>I didn't know what to say. I had feelings for Zack, I will admit that. And now I know that Zack has feelings for me. But, I didn't want any drama on this tour, and I said before I left home that I wouldn't get involved with someone.<p>

The guys and I had kinda sworn that we wouldn't have a relationship on this tour, because on our last big tour, Ben and Oli had brought their girlfriends, and Kelan had gotten a girlfriend while out on tour, and Ash and I were dating at that time, and literally every day someone was having a fight. The band got to the point where we couldn't be around each other. Ash and I broke up while on tour, and everyone pretty much hated each other, and we barely got through the tour. We didn't speak to each other for weeks after. And so that would never happen again, we decided that for the duration of this tour, no one would have a relationship. That sounded like a great idea at the time, but now, with Zack, this perfect guy, sitting in front of me, I wanted nothing more than to be his. But at the same time, I didn't want a relationship, and especially with someone who I'd have to leave in two months time. Zack lives in America,and I live in Ireland. I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship like that...and dating Zack for the duration of the tour would cause more hurt then needed. I can see myself falling very hard for Zack, and if I had to leave him...I don't think I could do that.  
>"Rocket, speak to me. Whats going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Zack asked, breaking my train of thoughts.<br>"Zack, what do you feel about...us?" I said, motioning between Zack and I.  
>Zack thought for a second.<br>"Well, I want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you out on dates, and spoil you, and kiss you whenever I see you. I want to hold your hand when we walk beside each other, and compliment you every chance I get. I just want you to be mine." He told me.  
>I could literally feel my heart breaking. Zack seriously was the sweetest guy in the world. "Zack, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." I replied, feeling all warm inside. The room was silent for a second before I decided to ask the question that really mattered.<br>"Okay, Zack. Say we do get together. What happens when tour is over, and I go back to Ireland?" I asked.  
>Zack's face fell, and his eyebrows furrowed together.<br>"I hadn't really thought about that." He answered truthfully. "Well; I guess if we're really serious about us, then it'll work out."  
>"Zack, I don't think I'll be in America for a long time after tour, and I doubt you'd be in Ireland..I don't think we could have a relationship without seeing each other."<br>Zack tilted his head to the side.  
>"What are trying to say Rocket? Do you not wanna be with me?" Zack whispered.<br>"It's not that, Zack. I'm just thinking forwards." I tried to explain.  
>"Well don't! Haven't you ever heard of living in the moment?" Zack replied.<br>"Okay, lets say we do date. And I fall in love with you. Do you even know how much it would kill me to have to say goodbye to you?" I asked. "Do you even care?"  
>"Rocket, of course I care. But I wanna be with you, no matter what. Why can't you see that?"<br>"I do, and I would love to be your girlfriend. But..." I trailed off, trying to find the words. "I think, if I tried hard enough, I could get over you now Zack. It would be difficult, but I could do it. But if we were together, and I had to leave you...I don't think I'd ever get over that." "What are you saying Rocket?" Zack asked.

I got off Zack's bed and walked over to him.  
>"I'm saying that we can't be together." I whispered, not having the strength to make my voice louder. "It's gonna be hard enough to say goodbye to you as a friend. I don't even wanna imagine the pain I'd feel leaving you if I was in love with you." I told him.<br>I felt terrible, my heart was sore and I could feel tears in my eyes.  
>"Rocket..." Zack whispered.<br>"Can we at least try to be friends?" I asked.  
>Zack opened his mouth to talk, but instead he just nodded.<br>"Thank you. Zack, I don't want do this. But it's for the best." I told him.  
>I pulled him into a hug, and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.<br>"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear, as the first tear rolled down my cheek.  
>Zack pulled away and brushed my tears away for the second time that day.<br>"This hurts so much Zack." I whispered.  
>"Then don't do this." He tried.<br>"I need too. I don't wan't too, but I need too."  
>I kissed him gently on the lips, and then leaned my forehead against his.<br>"Rocket, you're so special, don't forget that." Zack whispered.  
>I didn't reply to him. I pulled away and gave him one last kiss, before turning away. Tears were streaming down my face as I left Zack's room, leaving my heart behind with him.<p>

** A/N I didn't really like writing that...but it had to be done. I'd say no one liked that chapter though...  
>So, I know from the people who review that you like Rocket and Zack together, but I'm not sure whats gonna happen with them...you'll just have to keep reading!<br>I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to put something up cause I wont be updating for the rest of the week.  
>I'm seeing Young Guns tomorrow, and I can't waaaaait!<br>And I'm seeing Jody has a hitlist (the band Boy caught envy are based off) the day after so I'm busy with gigs. anyway, please review. :) oh and if ya wanna tweet me or something, my twitter is emmalive_ [with two underscores at the end]  
>till next time!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I placed my hand on the handle to our hotel room door, and was about to twist it open, when I had a sudden thought. I really didn't want the guys to see me like this, I didn't want them to worry, or ask questions. I let my hand linger on the handle a little longer before I took it off and stuffed it into my hoodie pocket. I didn't care that I was just wearing shorts and a hoodie. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button that would bring me down to the lobbey. I wiped furiously at my eyes, and tried to stop crying before I got out. I honestly looked crazy. I wasn't wearing shoes, it was cold out and I was wearing shorts, and I was crying. Seriously, I looked crazy.

I planned on going outside and just getting some space. The elevator opened and I stepped out, and quickly made my way outside. I had my head down, so I didn't notice that I was about to collide with some. I walked into the person's chest, and said "sorry" without even looking up.  
>"Its fi - Rocket?" I snapped my head up when I recognised the person's voice.<br>"Hi Matt." I said quietly. "Hey. Why are you so... underdressed?" Matt asked, with a confused look on his face.  
>"It's a long story." I replied. I didn't wanna talk to anyone, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.<br>"Are you okay? You look really upset." Matt said.  
>"Not really." I answered truthfully.<br>"Do you wanna come up to my hotel room and talk about it? I'm a great listener." He said.  
>"Thanks, but I just wanna be alone right now." "No, you'll freeze out here dressed like this. Just come on Rocket, I don't wanna see you like this. Please?" Matt pleaded.<br>I sighed. Maybe it would be good to talk to someone. If I was alone, I'd probably end up over thinking everything and making it worse.  
>"Okay, thanks Matt." I replied. He smiled and grabbed my hand, and began to pull me back into the hotel. I gently pulled my hand away from his and stuffed them into my hoodie. He gave me a weird look, but I pretended not to see it. We walked silently into the elevator, and waited for it to bring it to the room.<br>"Wheres the rest of your band?" I asked.  
>"In their rooms."<br>"Why were you outside?" "I just wanted some air."

When the doors opened, I followed Matt out and into his room. When we entered, Max and Chris looked up from whatever they were watching on TV. "Hey guys." Matt greeted, before throwing himself down on the empty double bed.  
>I leaned against the wall with my head down, while I played with the hem of my hoodie.<br>"Hey Rocket!" Max said happily.  
>"Hi Max." I said shyly.<br>Coming up here sounded nice at the time, but now I felt really intimidated, and I didn't know why.  
>"You okay?" Chris asked. I then realised that my face was probably still red and puffy from crying.<br>I nodded and tried to smile, but I knew it looked fake.  
>"Come and sit with me, Rocket?" Matt asked.<br>I shifted my weight from the wall, and perched at the end of the bed. I heard Matt sigh, before I felt arms around me, and before I knew it, I had been pulled up to the top of the bed, right beside Matt.  
>"Why are you so shy today? You're not normally like this." Matt pointed out as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I wanted to pull away, but heat was radiating from his body, and it felt kinda nice to be close to someone. I let myself become comfortable, leaning more into Matt and resting my hand on his stomach.<br>"I'm just having a bad day." I replied quietly.  
>"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he messed with my hand.<br>I glanced over at Chris and Max, and saw that they looked engrossed in what they were watching.  
>"It's Zack." I sighed.<br>"What about him?" Matt asked.  
>I thought about how I'd say it. I didn't want to come out and say it so bluntly. "I can't see him anymore." I settled on.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I think it's just best for us if we stay away from each other. It'll make everything easier. I'm no good for him." I tried to explain.<br>Matt looked down at me, with a very confused look on his face.  
>"I have no idea what you mean." "It's complicated, Matt. Basically, we need to not see each other anymore, but there's a part of me that dosn't want that. And I'm just really confused and upset right now."<br>I looked up at Matt and saw that he had his eyebrows furrowed together.  
>"Well, since I don't really know the full story, all I can say is that you need to do the right thing. And if not seeing Zack is the right thing, then you need to do it."<br>I frowned. I knew that already. I just wished that it didn't hurt so much.  
>"Thanks Matt. I hate fucking drama." I complained.<br>"Everyone does." He replied as he rubbed my head.

I chilled in Matt's room for the next while, and talked to him. He took my mind off everything, and he just made me laugh. He was a really great friend.  
>I yawned and rubbed at my eyes. They were sore from crying, and from staying awake for so long.<br>"Are you tired?" Matt asked from the other end of the bed.  
>We had moved so we were sitting opposite to each other.<br>"Yep. I wanna sleep and forget this day." I replied.  
>"Do you wanna go back to your room?" I frowned. I actually didn't. I was having fun here.<br>"Not really." I answered honestly.  
>"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Matt asked with a smile.<br>I nodded happily, and Matt reached down the bed and dragged me up to him. I arranged myself around him, so he had his arm around my waist, and my head was on his chest. I just felt comfortable around Matt, the same way I do with the guys in my band. It's a really nice feeling to be that way.  
>I closed my eyes, and Matt rubbed small circles with his finger into my back. I relaxed completly, and soon enough I fell into a deep sleep.<br>*

My eyes fluttered open, the sunlight coming through the windows just barely being blocked out by the curtains hurt my eyes. I yawned, and tried to stretch, before I realised that there was arms around me. I turned my head and saw that Matt was still asleep. He had his hands resting on my stomach, in an almost protective way. I gently tried to sqwirm out of his hold with out waking him, and after a bit of moving, I finally got to slip out of the bed. I quietly walked out of the room, and made my way to the elevator. I got inside and pressed the button that would bring me to my floor. I exited the elevator and walked up to my room. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door slowly behind me. It made a quiet click, and then I heard someone moving around. Kelan ran into view, and he smiled when he saw me.  
>"ROCKET!" He yelled, before throwing himself at me and gripped me in a hug. "Morning." I replied.<br>He pushed away from me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
>"Where the fuck were you?" He asked with an angry tone to his voice.<br>"I was in Matt's room." I said.  
>"Why didn't you tell anyone, we thought you were missing!" My face fell, and I realised that no one knew where I was last night.<br>"Oh God, I'm so sorry Kelan!" I cried. "Is Drew really pissed?"  
>"He's more worried. You can't do that Rocket, we have to stay together." He told me.<br>"I know, I know, I just wasn't thinking." I replied.  
>Kelan sighed. "Just don't do it again." I nodded and pulled him into a hug.<br>"I'm sorry Kelan." I said again.  
>I released him and he smiled. "I'm gonna go to sleep, I've been awake all night." He said as he walked away.<br>"You shouldn't have done that." I told him as I followed him.  
>"I was worried."<br>Kelan slipped into bed beside a still sleeping Oli, as I grabbed my phone off the table. I texted Matt and told him where I was, so he wouldn't panic. I threw my phone on the table and decided to go back to sleep, since it was only 8am. I jumped into mine and Ash's bed, and cuddled into him, before drifting off into a light sleep.  
>AN Sorry I havn't updated in so long, I'm back to school now, so updates will be less frequent.  
>Tell me what you think about this, and I'll love you forever. I also realised that I put You me at six lyrics into a chapter a little while ago, and said they were from Fireworks, but I just realised they were from Always attract. I AM THE WORST YMAS FAN EVER! I still can't believe I did that.<br>Also, I put up blogs on my tumblr about the two gigs I went to last week if you wanna read them - . and if you wanna tweet me - emmalive_ [two underscores]  
>thanks for reading, I'll update soon. :) <p>


	14. Chapter 14

I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed.  
>"Guuuys, how much longer do we have to soundcheck for?" I whined. "Rocket, we've been soundchecking for like ten minutes." Kelan replied.<br>"But I'm tired."I complained.  
>Kelan narrowed his eyes at me.<br>"Don't even go there Rocket. I was only asleep for an hour before we had to leave the hotel. ONE HOUR. I'm sure you've had at least 8 hours of sleep. I don't wanna hear you complaining about being tired today, because you can't talk. In fact, if I hear you complain once today, I will rip your face off, okay?" Kelan said, his voice dripping with anger.  
>I nodded at him before turning away. I knew he was just cranky because he was tired, but I still didn't wanna be screamed at. "Let's do Through it all." I said quietly.<br>We played the song, and then played one more before we decided to finish up. We cleared all of our stuff up, before walking out of the venue. Today was the day of the show in Florida, and we had a lot of time to kill.

It was a lovely day out, nice and warm but with a cool breeze. We walked out to the back of the venue, where our van, All time low's van and You me at six's bus were, and I sat down on the ground, leaning my back against our van. I watched as the guys through a football around, not bothered enough to join them. After a little while, the back door of the venue opened, and Jack and Alex walked out, followed by Rian. Rian smiled at me before climbing into his van, and Jack and Alex walked over to me.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.  
>Jack through himself onto my lap and leaned his head against mine.<br>"Hey Rocket." Jack replied, stroking my hair.  
>"Can I help you?" I asked, creeped out by Jacks weirdness.<br>"Nope. I just wanna cuddle."  
>"Well It's too warm for that." I said, while trying to push him off me. He locked his arms around my neck and refused to let go.<br>"Jack, get off me!" I said, trying hard to get the lanky boy off me.  
>"NEVER!"<br>"Hey Jack, why don't you go throw the football around with the guys?" Alex suggested. He had been quiet the whole time he was there.  
>Jack thought for a moment, before climbing off me.<br>"Okay, but you have to come too Rocket." Jack said.  
>"Yeah, she will, I've just gotta talk to her for a second." Alex replied, helping Jack off the ground.<br>"Alright, be quick though!" He said before walking over to the guys.  
>"He's such a child." I joked, shaking my head at him.<p>

Alex sat down beside me and was silent for a second.  
>"So you don't wanna be with Zack." Alex stated.<br>I sighed. I didn't know what to say. I wanted too, of course. But I couldn't. I needed to get it through my head that being with Zack would be a bad idea, and it would hurt us more than it would make us happy.  
>"That's right." I said, feeling my heart hurt. "I don't wanna be with Zack."<br>"Bullshit." Alex said. "Complete bullshit."  
>"No it's not. I know what I want and don't want. And I don't want to be with Zack." I replied, trying hard to make sure it sounded sincere.<br>"You told me you had feelings for him Rocket!" Alex said. "Why would you say that if you didn't wanna be with him?"  
>"Just cause I have feelings for him, dosn't mean I want to be in a relationship with him." I said through gritted teeth.<br>"That makes no sense."  
>"Alex, I'm doing whats right for Zack and I. When we have to say goodbye at the end of this tour, it's already gonna kill me to have to leave him. If I fall in love with him, then it's gonna be 100 times worse to say goodbye. And I don't wanna put myself through that pain." Alex didn't say anything. He just took in what I said.<br>"Why are you so afraid of getting hurt?" Alex asked. "Cause I've been hurt before, and I don't wanna go back there."  
>"You can't be scared of that, Rocket. You have to take that chance if you ever wanna be happy. Not every relationship will end with you being hurt."<br>"I would get hurt in a relationship with Zack. We'd have to say goodbye to each other." I said. "Rocket, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Lisa, and I love her. She lives back home, in Maryland. Everytime I go on tour, I have to say goodbye to her. I won't see her for a long period of time, and I hate it. I hate not seeing her everyday, and yes it hurts, but you know what makes it easier?"  
>I shook my head.<br>"Knowing that I'm gonna see her again. And it being more special, because I hadn't seen her in months. I love Lisa, and I would never leave her just because I have to say goodbye for a few months."  
>I took in everything Alex said. It made so much sense. He loved his girlfriend, and she obviously loves him too if she's willing to wait around for him while he's on tour. I could really see myself falling for Zack, and I think I could wait for him. Not seeing him would kill me, but we would see each other. It's not liked we'd never see each other again. "Do you get my point?" Alex asked.<br>"I think I do." I answered.  
>"So, do you wan't to be with Zack?" I thought for a second before letting a smile creep across my face.<br>"Yes. I really do wanna be with Zack."  
>Alex pulled me into a side hug, before smiling at me.<br>"Thank God you've come to your senses! Go find him and tell him right now!" "Yes, where is he?" I asked, standing up.  
>"The dressing room I think."<br>"Okay. Thank you Alex. For everything. You're a great friend."  
>"No problem Rocket."<br>I turned and walked into the venue, excited to tell Zack how I felt. I wanted to hug him and kiss him again, feel the tingling on my lips, and that feeling in my heart that I got when I was around him. I walked down the hall to the dressing room, stopping outside the door. I took a deep breathe, before opening the door and walking in "Zack I -" I stopped talking when I saw what was in front of me.  
>A blonde girl was lying half naked on top of someone, moaning with pleasure.<br>She looked up when she heard me, and smiled a smug smile.  
>The person she was lying on popped their head into view, and I almost got sick when I saw who it was.<br>"Rocket." Zack whispered.  
>I let out a sob as I took everything in.<br>"Zack.." I said, my voice barely audible.  
>Tears escaped my eyes, and I turned around, not wanting to see the horrible scene in front of me.<br>"Rocket, wait." Zack called, but I didn't listen.  
>I walked out the door and slammed it behind, wanting to leave this place right now. I was done.<p>

*  
>AN Sorry for not updating, I had writers block.  
>So what did you think? I hope you are all interested and will keep reading this. I'll update soon!<br> 


	15. Chapter 15

I walked quickly, to where I didn't know. The tears were rolling down my face, and I didn't care anymore if someone saw me. I kept replaying the scene in my head. How could Zack do this to me? I thought he had feelings for me?

I found myself walking backstage. I let out a sob and finally, I couldn't take the pain anymore. I clutched at my heart as I slipped down onto the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and just let all my tears out. After a while, I heard footsteps echo through the venue. Usually, I'd put on a brave front, but I just didn't have the strength today. I put my head down on my knees and made myself as small as possible.  
>"Rocket is that you?" The person called.<br>"Go away Matt." I mumbled.  
>"I don't think so. Are you okay?" I lifted my head and saw Matt (of YMAS) standing over me with a worried expression.<br>My tear stained face gave him his answer.  
>"What's wrong babe?" Matt asked as he sat down beside me and slipped his arm around my waist.<br>I leaned into him and rested my head on his chest.  
>"I don't wanna talk about it." I said quietly. Just thinking about it made me feel like crying again.<br>"C'mon Rocket, it's not good to keep it all bottled up. Tell me what's wrong with you?" He encouraged.  
>"You wouldn't understand, Matt." And it's true, he didn't know anything about what's been going on with Zack and I. Alex is really the only one who knows everything.<br>"Try me. Please, I wanna help." Matt pleaded.  
>Matt really did seem to want to help me. I didn't know why, probably just cause he cares for me. I took a deep breathe.<br>"Okay. But I'll need to backtrack a bit." I said.  
>"I've got time." He replied, gently rubbing my head.<p>

So I told him. I started from the beginning and explained everything, from how Zack stopped talking to me, to when he told me he had feelings for me, right up to todays events, of me walking in on him fucking some blonde girl.  
>After I finished speaking, Matt was silent.<br>"Matt, say something." I whispered.  
>"Rocket...He's not worth all this. He's an ass, you deserve so much better." He finally said.<br>I lifted my head off his chest and turned to face him.  
>"Then why do I feel this way?" I asked.<br>"Cause you havn't realised it yet. You obviously really like him, but I think you know deep down that he's bad news."  
>"...Maybe you're right." I replied. "I said I didn't wanna be with him cause I wouldn't wanna leave him at the end of the tour, but maybe it's cause I knew somewhere he's not worth the pain."<br>"Exactly. You're an amazing girl Rocket. That guy dosn't deserve you, and never will." Matt said. I pulled him into a hug, and let my head rest on his shoulder.  
>"Thank you Matt. You're a great friend." I whispered into his ear.<br>I heard Matt sigh, before he hugged me back tightly.  
>"Love you, Rocket." He replied.<br>I pulled away and smiled at him.  
>"Love you more. Thanks for cheering me up."<br>I really did mean it too. I felt better. Not much, but a little. Matt had made me see a little clearer. Zack and I weren't good for each other. If we could be friends, that would be great, but we can never be together. It wouldn't end well.

I stood up slowly, still feeling kinda shakey from the feeling in my stomach.  
>"I'm gonna go lie down in the van. I don't wanna be around anyone right now." I told Matt.<br>"Why don't you come to the bus? You can have my bunk, that's the closest thing to a bed you're gonna get on tour." Matt suggested.  
>"That's really sweet, but that kind of dosn't go with the whole being alone thing." I replied.<br>"Oh okay." Matt said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
>"Sorry Matt. I'll see you later love." I gave him a peck on the cheek before turning and walking away.<p>

I had gotten half way across the backstage area, when I was stopped by Matt calling my name.  
>"Rocket, wait." I turned, and saw him standing with a bit of space between us.<br>"Yeah, Matt?"  
>"When you said that I was a good friend...what if I don't want to be a good friend?"<br>"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused.  
>Matt took a deep breathe, he looked like he was nervous.<br>"I mean..what if I want to be a good...boyfriend?"  
>My mouth fell open in shock.<br>"Wha..what?" I stuttered.  
>"I know this isn't the best time to tell you this, because of what's going on with Zack, but I can't feel this way and not tell you anymore. It's killing me. I really like you, Rocket. I think you're perfect. And I'd be a lot better for you then Zack would be. I would never hurt you, ever. And I just wanna be with you, cause you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. You're everything I could ever want, and nothing makes me more happy than seeing you happy. I want to make you smile, and when I see you sad,I want to kill the person who made you that way. I know I haven't know you for that long, but I feel like I have. All I've wanted since the moment I met you was to make you mine. And right now, all I wanna do is hold you and kiss you and make everything that's bad in your life better. Rocket, I need you more then I've ever needed anyone in my life. You make me feel...complete."<p>

I stood there, speechless. I would never have guessed that Matt felt that way. I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say, and I could see Matt getting more nervous as the silence grew longer. I never thought of Matt in that way even before I knew him personally. And to be honest, I didn't know what he saw in me. He was way too good for me.  
>Matt is amazing. He's such a sweetheart, and he's a talented, genuine, lovely person. If anyone was perfect, he was. But did I want to be with him? I just didn't know. Could I see myself with him? Maybe. Maybe I'd have to give him a chance before I knew.<br>"Rocket, I'm dying here. Say something." Matt said, breaking my train of thoughts.  
>"Matt...where did this come from?" I asked.<br>"Well; I've felt this way since that first day we met. You came to our bus and introduced yourself, and then you had to go, and I stupidly asked you If I'd see you later, and you told me that if I was going to the show then you would." He replied.  
>I smiled slightly as I remembered that day.<br>"I asked that obvious question cause I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't think straight. My mind was a mess, I just blurted out anything." He explained.  
>I bit down on my lip. Matt was just so...cute. And sweet. And just amazing. "Matt..." I started.<br>"Look, if you say that you don't wanna be with me, I totally understand. You have all that Zack shit going on, and I just kinda sprung this on you, and I know you said you didn't wanna be with Zack cause of the distance, and that would be a problem with us too, but if you just gave me a chance I could -" "Tell me something." I cut off his little speech by saying.  
>"Anything." He replied.<br>"Why did you decide to tell me this now?" I asked.  
>"Well, I couldn't hide it anymore. And seeing you upset, it kills me. I want to be the one to cheer you up, I want to kiss you and tell you it'll get better. So I just decided to be a man and tell you how I feel."<p>

I took in everything Matt said. I didn't really want to be in a relationship. Well, that's what I told myself when it came to Zack. But maybe that's just cause I didn't wanna be with Zack. Maybe it would be different with Matt. I guess there was only one way to find out.  
>"Matt. I want to be with you." I told him. "I want you to be the one to cheer me up, to kiss me and make it better. I want everything you just said, and more."<br>A smile crept across Matt's face.  
>"Are you serious?" He asked.<br>"Yes. Yes I am." I said happily.  
>Matt closed the space between us, and placed his lips on mine.<br>And I felt something. It wasn't as strong as the feeling I got when I kissed Zack, but something was there.  
>And as I stood there kissing Matt, I felt happier than I'd felt in a long time.<p>

*  
>AN Soooo? Matt and Rocket, ya like? I personally love them together! :D Oh and If I'm talking about Matt of YMAS, I'll say Matt, if I'm talking about Matt from ATL crew, I'll always have him as Flyzik. So if 'Matt' is mentioned, its always Matt Barnes of YMAS being talked about. Just to clear that up.  
>Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been feeling really crappy lately, so I'm just tryna concentrate on feeling happier. I'll try update more. Please review and tell me what you think! untill next time! <p>


	16. Chapter 16

Matt smiled at me.  
>"Thank you for giving me a chance, Rocket. You won't regret it." Matt said.<br>"You better make sure I won't!" I joked.  
>We were silent for a few minutes as I thought.<br>"Matt, are we telling people about...us?" I questioned.  
>"Do you want too?"<br>"I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "Maybe we should wait, just untill we're sure of us."  
>Matt was silent as he thought it over.<br>"Okay, that's smart. Hey, I wanna take you out on date. Right now."  
>"As in right this moment?"<br>"Yes. We have plenty of time before the show starts. Lets go grab lunch."  
>I smiled and nodded.<br>"Lemme just go tell the guys. I'll just say we're hanging out."  
>"Cool, meet me at the bus."<br>I nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking away.

As I walked down the hall, past the dressing room, to exit the venue, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Rocket, can we talk?" A familiar voice said.<br>I shook his hand off my shoulder.  
>"Go away, Zack. I have nothing to say to you." I snarled.<br>I started to walk again, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.  
>"Please? I can explain." He begged.<br>"There's nothing to explain! I'm done with you Zack. I don't want to deal with your drama anymore." Zack sighed. "Fine. But, when you've calmed down a bit, I want to explain to you what happened.  
>"I'm not angry!" I snapped. "And I know exactly what was going on. You were fucking some blonde girl!"<br>Zack flinched when he heard the words. He looked ashamed of himself.  
>"She meant nothing to me, Rocket. You know I only have feelings for you, you're the one I wanna be with."<br>"And I've told you before Zack. I don't wanna be with you. Especcially not now." I growled.  
>Zack's shoulders slumped.<br>"Fair enough." He said softly. "But I just wanna say one thing. I was only with that girl cause I was upset over you. And I know that's no excuse, but I was depressed over you and I just...wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."  
>I raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"It dosn't matter does it? We're not together, it's not like you're cheating on me or something. You can fuck as many girls as you want, Zack. It has nothing to do with me." I said.  
>And it was true. I finally realised that. Zack and I act like we're together, but we're not. And never will be. "Rocket, I -"<br>"Save it Zack. It's fine. I'm fine." I said.  
>"But I'm not." He replied.<br>"Well, try to be." I said sharply. He just nodded, before I turned and left him standing there.  
>*<p>

Matt and I were sitting together on the You me at six bus. I had my head resting on his chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. We were watching some movie that I wasn't really interested in.  
>Matt and I had been going out secretly for a week now. No one knew, and no one was even a bit suspicious. We hadn't told anyone yet, because we still weren't sure of..us. And by we, I meant I. Matt knew that I didn't know how I felt about being in a relationship, and he respected that. But I could tell that he was starting to get a little impatient. I knew he wanted an answer on if I wanted to be with him or not. And I didn't want to string him along either. But I still didn't know what I wanted.<br>Matt had been amazing to me. Everyday we found some time to be alone together, even if it was just for an hour. We went out for meals, chilled in a park or outside the venue, or, like right now, we hung out on You me at six's bus. He really wanted to make this work, and I did too. He was trying so hard.  
>Right now, all of All time low, You me at six and my band were out partying somewhere in Illinois, which is where we were right now. I couldn't go cause Drew wouldn't let me since I didn't do any school work, and Matt said he had a hangover from drinking the night before, and he didn't wanna make it worse.<br>So we had the whole bus to ourselves, and it was nice to have a few hours of alone time.

"Rocket, are you even watching the movie?" Matt asked.  
>"Not really. I don't know whats going on." I replied.<br>"Well maybe we could do something else..?" Matt said, as he ran his fingers gently up and down my hips. He knew that that was my weakness.  
>"Hmmm, what did you have in mind?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at him.<br>"Oh you know, this." He reached down and connected his lips to mine. I pulled away after a few seconds and sighed happily.  
>"Oh, I see what you mean. We could do that, I guess."<p>

Matt kissed me again, more passionatly then last time, and I shifted my weight so I had my legs on either side of Matt's knees, and my arms were locked around his kneck. He let his hands linger on my hips, running his fingers up and down my sides. He slipped his hands under my tank top, pulling at the material gently. He pulled away from my lips.  
>"Can I...?" He asked nervously.<br>"If you want too." I replied, just as nervously.  
>I pushed my mouth back to his, wanting to taste his lips again.<br>He slowly pulled my top off, and threw it away. He stared at my body for a few seconds, and I started to feel self concious. To make me feel a bit better, I ripped Matt's t-shirt off him, revealing his toned stomach. He wasn't muscly or overly skinny, he was just right. He moved his fingers to the waistband of my skinny jeans, and looked up at me.  
>"Do you want to do this, Rocket?" He asked.<br>I bit down on my lip. "Y-yeah..but..I'm a..I've never.." I tried to explain.  
>"Have you never had sex before?" He asked softly.<br>I looked down at my fingers and nodded.  
>"Hey, look at me." He instructed. "You're only seventeen. It's not weird at all. I'm 19 and I've only had sex like three times!" He admitted.<br>I smiled slightly.  
>"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked again. "We don't have to rush into anything."<br>"I'm sure. I want to make our relationship..official."  
>"Wait, are you saying you wanna be my girlfriend?" Matt asked happily.<br>I nodded. I wasn't gonna keep him waiting any longer. I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me, and soon enough, clothes were littering the back lounge

*  
>I pulled Matt's t-shirt over my my head and plopped down beside him. I rested my head on his shirtless chest and sighed happily.<br>Matt threw a blanket over bare legs, as the bus was a bit cold.  
>"So, what did you think?" Matt asked.<br>I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
>"You were horrible, hated every second of it." I said sarcastically.<br>He frowned down at me.  
>"Matt, I have no other experience, but I thought you were great. I had...fun!." I replied.<br>Matt let out a sigh of relief.  
>"Thanks, you weren't half bad yourself." He replied, rubbing my head.<br>I snuggled down into his warm chest, felt my eyes go heavy, and instead of trying to fight sleep, I let myself drift away, the buzz of the tv sounding more distant every minute.  
>*<p>

I was woken by the sound of someone yelling.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" My eyes flew open, and I felt Matt moving me so I wasn't lying on him anymore. I saw him stand up, and put his hands up in a defence way.<br>"Calm down dude, it's not what you think!" He said.  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER, SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN!"<br>I was still half asleep, and I turned my head groggily to see Ash fuming with anger standing in the doorway. "Dude, let me explain!" Matt said calmly.  
>I was suddenly wide awake, and I stood up quickly, letting my blanket fall off me.<br>"Ashley, calm down." I said.  
>"ROCKET, DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM?" He screamed.<br>"Ash, you're drunk. Stop getting so angry."  
>"No I'm not, I know what's going on here!" Ash yelled at me. He turned his attention back to Matt.<br>"Why did you fuck her? Why would you take advantage of her? Cause she's upset right now, and you knew you could get her easily? Why the fuck would you do it?" Ash slurred. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Why was Ash getting so annoyed? I knew he was drunk, but I've never seen him this angry before.  
>"Ash, what's wrong?" I asked.<br>"...MATT JUST FUCKED YOU AND I WANNA KNOW WHY!"  
>I moved closer to him.<br>"No, Ash. Why are you so angry? What's going on? Tell me." I insisted.  
>Ash's face softened.<br>"You're my ex-girlfriend Rocket. How else am I supposed to feel when I see you with some other guy?" He said softly.  
>"Ash, you knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. And Matt's not just some other guy. He's my boyfriend, and I'm really happy with him." I admitted.<br>Ash's eyes widened in shock.  
>"He's your boyfriend?" He whispered. "Since when?"<br>"We've been going out for a week. I really like him, Ash."  
>"Why didn't you tell me, Rocket?"<br>"Cause we weren't telling people. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but Ash, we've been broken up for a long time now. You've gotta let it go."  
>"I have let it go. I'm just really shocked right now.<br>"I really like her, Ash." Matt said from behind me. "I'm not gonna hurt her.  
>I stepped back and Matt wrapped an arm around my waist.<br>"I need to..I gotta go." Ash mumbled.  
>"Wait, Ash." "Rocket, I need some time. I can't deal with this." He said before walking away, and off the bus.<br>I messed up big time.

A/N This was horrible, I'm really sorry; I can't write right now.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands.  
>"Rocket, it's gonna be okay. He just needs a little time." Matt assured me.<br>I lifted my head up to look at him.  
>"No, Matt. It's not. I should have talked to him before I even thought about getting involved with someone. I can't believe I was so stupid, it didn't even cross my mind that he might be upset over it." I said.<br>Matt shuffled his feet awkwardly.  
>"You never told me you dated Ash." He muttered.<br>"It didn't occur to me that it mattered. It was last year, and I thought we were both over it. I should have thought of him, why am I so stupid?" I cried.  
>"You're not stupid." Matt said as he came and sat beside me.<br>"I need to talk to him." I muttered to myself.  
>I stood up and grabbed my jeans from the table and pulled them on quickly.<br>"Where are you going?" Matt whined.  
>"To fix this. I am not losing a friend over my stupidity." I answered as I searched for my shoes.<br>I found them and slipped them on.  
>"I'll see you later Matt, thanks for a great night." I said, before I bent down and softly pressed my lips to his.<p>I exited the lounge, and walked down the narrow hall, to see the other guys in You me at six filing onto the bus.<br>"HEY ROCKET! Whaat are youu dooing heere?" Josh slurred.  
>He stumbled over to me and strangled me with a bear hug.<br>"Josh, it's great to see you, but I have to go." I said, as I tried to ply him off me.  
>"Aw no, stay! I love you!" He shouted.<br>"I love you too, Josh, but I gotta go!"  
>I escaped his hug, and he pouted at me.<br>"You're no fun!" He complained.  
>I shot him a smile at him, and made my way off the bus, saying hi to the rest of the guys as I went.<p>

The cold air of the night hit me, and I rubbed my bare arms with my hands to try and generate some heat.

I walked quickly over to my van and lashed the door open. "Ash, are you in here?" I asked loudly.  
>"He's not, fuck off with your screaming, Rocket." Someone mumbled.<br>"Well where is he?" I replied.  
>"No idea. Now please stop screaming!"<br>I reached my head in and saw that all the guys were sprawled out on the seats, most of them were dead to the world.  
>"You're all pissed yeah?" I asked.<br>Oli sat up.  
>"Pretty much. Ash and I are the only relitivly sober ones out of all the bands."<br>"Great, I'll have to deal with all your hangovers tomorrow." I whined.  
>Oli lay back down on his seat.<br>"Either get in the van or leave, you're letting all the heat out." He said.  
>"I'm going, I've gotta find Ash." I replied.<br>"Yeah yeah, just be quiet when you come back." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut, before turning to look around the carpark. I had no idea where to even begin to look for him. He couldn't have gone far of course. It was just a case of looking for a bit.

I began to walk, shouting Ash's name every few seconds. I turned down a small road, and saw a green area in front of me, covered by closters of trees. I pushed my way in, walking carefully across the muddy ground, trying not to trip over tree roots and get hit in the face with branches. I saw a glimmer of light ahead of me, and the trees broke away, revealing a small hill with a lake at the bottom of it. The view was breathe taking. My gaze fell on someone sitting at the bottom of the hill.

"Ash? Ashley is that you?" I called, as I made my way down to the person.  
>"Go away, Rocket."<br>"Not likely." I replied as I sat down next to him.  
>We sat in silence, and watched the moon throw light on the lake.<br>"Ash, I'm sorry you feel this way." I finally said.  
>"I'm sorry I feel this way too." He mumbled.<br>"Are you not over me or something? Is that the problem?" I asked.  
>"No, I am over you. But, this is the first time I've seen you with a guy since our break-up. It's just a bit of a shock. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if I got a girlfriend."<br>I thought it over for a second.  
>"Yeah, I probably would...Are you upset with Matt and I?" I asked softly.<br>"Not anymore. I was though, but just because, not only are you my ex-girlfriend, you're my best friend. I thought that he took advantage of you, or that he'd hurt you. I just got over protective and angry. I think any of the other guys in the band would feel the same way, especcially Kelan." Ash explained.  
>"I really like Matt. He won't hurt me. And about him taking advantage of me...he didn't. He asked me if I was sure about it, and said we didn't have too if I wasn't ready. But I wanted too be with him like that. I know we've only been going out for a week, but I felt...ready. I am so comfortable with him, Ash. He's really good for me."<br>Ash smiled at me.  
>"He sounds like a good guy." Ash said.<br>I nodded, and leaned my head against Ash's shoulder.  
>"Ash, I'm sorry for not talking to you about this before." I said.<br>"I'm sorry for freaking out on you guys." He replied with a laugh.  
>We sat together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.<br>"Are you gonna tell people about you and Matt now?" Ash asked.  
>"Probably. There's no point in hiding it anymore, we're in an official relationship now."<br>"How are you gonna do it?"  
>"I hadn't thought about it. Maybe we should just start making out in front of everyone." I joked.<br>Ash laughed at me.  
>"The guys won't be happy you broke our 'no relationship' pact."<br>"Well they can deal with it. Matt and I aren't gonna end up hating each other, I know it." I replied.  
>Ash stood up.<br>"We better get back to the van." He said.  
>"But it's so nice here! I don't wanna go back!" I whined.<br>Ash rolled his eyes before taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.  
>"You're such a complainer!" Ash scolded.<br>"I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.  
>The guys told me that I complained alot all the time. I didn't really give two shits though, alot of stuff annoyed me and I wasn't afraid to say it.<p>

Ash and I made our way back to van, laughing and making fun of each other, like we used too.

When we reached the van, I hopped in and took my usual place at the back, next to Kelan. I threw on some sweats, and lay down, wrapping myself in a blanket.  
>"Night Ash." I called over the seat.<br>He popped his head over the seat and smiled at me.  
>"Night Rocket." He said softly.<br>I shut my eyes, a warm feeling filling my stomach.  
>This tour was finally starting to look up.<p>

*  
>AN Sorry for the lack of updates, and I hate to say that there will be less and less now, cause of school and studying and stuff.  
>Anyway, what did you all think? What do you think will happen? Is there anything you would like to see happen?<br>Leave a review please, I will love you forever. Untill next time, lovlies!


	18. Chapter 18

Kelan looked at me with his head tilted to the side.  
>"Hold on. So you're telling us that you and Matt have been dating for over a week and you're only telling us now?" He asked.<br>I fiddled with my fingers and nodded.  
>"Are you mad?" I said timidly.<br>"Yeah! But only cause you didn't tell us!" Kelan replied.  
>"We didn't tell anyone." I said quietly.<br>"Yeah but we're not anyone. We are your life!" Ben replied dramatically.  
>I rolled my eyes at him.<br>"Are you happy with him? Does he treat you right?" Drew asked, going into over protective mode.  
>"Yes, he's amazing and I've never been happier." I told him.<br>"Okay then. That's fine." He said.  
>"Yaaaay, everyone's happy!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air. "GROUP HUG!"<br>I stood up from my place on the ground and held my arms open wide. All the guys gave me a funny look.  
>"C'mon guys, don't leave me hanging!" I said.<br>I heard a few sighs and groans from them, but everyone got up from where they were and joined my hug.  
>"I LOVE YOU ALL." I screamed.<br>A few muttered "love you" 's were thrown around before our group dispersed, and everyone went to do different things.

I sat back down against the van and enjoyed the sun in peace.  
>"Hey there." I heard after a little while.<br>I opened my eyes and saw Zack standing over me awkwardly.  
>"Hi Zack." I replied before shutting my eyes again.<br>He silently stood there for a few more seconds, and I could feel him staring at me.  
>"Do you need something?" I asked after the silence started to annoy me.<br>He let out a short breathe before sitting down beside me.

"I just wanted to talk." He said.  
>"About what?"<br>"Nothing really. I just really miss hanging out with you." He said pittifully.  
>I turned my head to look at him.<br>"Then lets hang." I said. "We can still be friends you know."  
>"Yeah, but what if I don't wanna be just friends?" He replied, resting his hand on my leg.<br>"No Zack, I don't think Matt would like that." I told him as I moved his hand off my leg.  
>He narrowed his eyes at me.<br>"What does Matt have to do with anything?" He asked.  
>"Well generally boyfriends don't like it when their girlfriends are more then just friends with other guys." I explained.<br>Zack's mouth fell open.  
>"You're...dating him?" He stuttered.<br>"Yeah...did you not know?" I asked, confused.  
>He shook his head.<p>

It hit me then that I had only told the guys in my band. Matt told the dudes in You me at six, but no one told All time low. It must have just slipped my mind.  
>"Zack, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just forgot too." I told him.<br>Zack stared out ahead of him with a shocked look on his face.  
>"How long?" He asked quietly.<br>"Over a week. He found me crying over you and he made me feel better, then he asked me out." Zack took a deep breathe in.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said softly, moving my hand so it was on his hand.<br>He pushed my hand off before standing up.  
>"Are you angry?" I asked.<br>"I don't wanna be around you right now Rocket." He said calmly.  
>"Zack, please." I tried as I stood up.<br>"Just don't talk to me right now." He said before walking away.

I was left standing there speachless as I watched him walk away.  
>I slipped down onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees as I stared blankly ahead of me.<p>

It hurt that Zack was so angry with me dating Matt. If you think about it, it was his fault we were going out in the first place! If he hadn't fucked that blonde, then I wouldn't have needed Matt to cheer me up and then he wouldn't have asked me out. And if I hadn't seen Zack with that girl, then I probably would have ended up with him sooner or later.

My heart ached as the thought of Zack being angry with me set in. It really hurt to know that because of course he was still so special to me. I still had a few teeny tiny feelings for him...  
>I shook the thought out of my head. I had Matt now, Zack didn't mean anything. Matt was everything I could ever ask for.<br>I needed to pull myself together. I'd let Zack calm down a bit before trying to talk to him again.

I stood up and took a deep breathe in. "It'll be fine." I told myself repeatedly. I needed to convince myself of that so I could go on with the day.  
>I walked up to the You me at six bus to go find someone to hang with. If I was alone, I'd just think about Zack and that wouldn't be good.<p>

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Max opened after a minute and he smiled when he saw me.  
>"Well hey there, Mrs Barnes!" He said.<br>I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"Hey there ya little Hedgehog." I replied as I ruffled his hedgehog like hair. He swatted my hand away and moved so I could come onto the bus.<br>Dan and Josh were standing around in the little kitchen, talking. They both looked up when they heard me enter.  
>"Hey Rocket!" They said together.<br>"Hello boys." I replied as I leaned against the counter.  
>"Come to see your boyfriend?" Dan laughed as he nudged me with his elbow.<br>"Maybe." I replied as I pushed him away.  
>"MATT, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Josh screamed down the narrow hall.<br>"I can't believe Matt got you. You're so out of his league! Seriously, what are you doing with him?" Max asked.  
>"It's a little thing called pity.I feel sorry for him so I decided I'd give him a few pity dates." I joked.<br>"Of course! But a week is a bit long to stay with him, you should have ditched him days ago!" Max replied.  
>"He must be amazing in bed. That's the only reason you'd stay with him." Josh added.<br>"Eh, he's okay." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guys, I can hear you. You're all so mean!" Matt said as he came up the hall.  
>"We're just questioning her!" Josh defended.<br>"Well don't, she dosn't need that!"  
>Matt came up to me and hugged me.<br>"Hey Rocket." He said softly before pressing his lips to mine.  
>"Seriously guys, we don't need the PDA. Please refrain untill you're alone." Dan said as he pulled Matt away from me.<p>

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" I pouted. "Daniel, please return my boyfriend."  
>"Only if you don't have sex in front of us!" "It was hardly sex!" I retaliated.<br>"You're just jealous you don't have a girl to kiss." Matt muttered.  
>"I could get a girl if I wanted too!" Dan shouted. "I"M DAN FLINT!"<br>Matt rolled his eyes and looked at me.  
>"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.<br>I nodded and he grabbed my hand.  
>"So long gay boys!" He called over his shoulder as we walked off the bus.<p>

"Sorry about them, hope they weren't too annoying." Matt said nervously.  
>"It's fine! I love them!" I replied.<br>"They're really happy that we're going out. They really like you." "Awww. The boys in my band are happy for us too."  
>"Good, I'm glad they don't hate me."<br>We chatted happily as we walked, looking for somewhere to go eat.

We walked into the closest McDonalds and waited in line to order. I leaned into Matt's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"I'm gonna get a burger and ice-cream." I told him as I reached into the pocket of my shorts to get the money I had in there.<br>"No no, you're not paying." Matt said sternly.  
>"Yeah I am, I'm gonna be eating the food, so I'm gonna buy it." I replied.<br>"It's my treat! You can pay tomorrow if it means that much to you."  
>I sighed. "Fine, but I really am paying for food tomorrow." I said.<p>

We got our food and sat down in a booth at the back of the restaraunt. We ate our food and talked about tonights show.

We were finishing up our drinks when I saw the guys from All time low walk in the door.  
>Rian saw me and waved and I waved back. Matt turned to look at who I was waving at. I watched Zack as his face fell when he saw who I was with. He made his way to where we were sitting.<br>"Hey Zack, what's up?" I asked.  
>He ignored me and stared at Matt. "You're an asshole dude." Zack spat before pulling his fist back and punching Matt in the face.<br>*

A/N I'm gonna leave it on a cliff hanger to piss you all off.  
>Sorry for not updating for ages, if you knew what happened to me you'd understand.<br>I'M GOING TO SEE YOU ME AT SIX TOMORROW! I'm so excited aaaaaaah.  
>Please leave a review!<br>I hopefully won't wait too long to update.  
>Untill next time!<p>


	19. Chapter 19

Everything happened quickly after that.  
>My scream caused Rian, Jack and Alex to take notice of what was happening. They ran down to where we were and pulled Zack off Matt, but Zack had already got about three more punches in before that. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Zack shrieked as he tried to get out of Alex, Jack and Rian's grip on him.<br>"Zack, calm down!" Rian yelled at him.  
>I kneeled by Matt's side, and wiped at the blood gushing out of his nose with a napkin.<br>"Guys, he's unconcious." I shouted. Alex crouched down beside me and shook Matt's shoulder.  
>"Matt, Matt buddy wake up." He coaxed.<br>"Alex, he's bleeding a lot!" I cried, panic setting in.  
>"He's not waking up." Alex muttered. He turned to Rian who was still trying to calm Zack down.<br>"Rian, can you call an ambulance please?" He asked calmly.

Tears were running down my face as I looked at Matt, bleeding and unconcious lying on the floor.  
>"Rocket, calm down, Matt's gonna be fine." Alex said softly as he rubbed my arm.<br>I leaned into him and tried to stop crying.  
>"How are you so calm right now? I asked him.<br>"Cause panicking won't get you anywhere, you need to stay calm in situations like these." He replied as he tried to sit Matt up against the chair he was sitting in moments before.

Someone crouched down on my other side and took my hand.  
>"It's gonna be okay Rocket, I promise." Jack, the person who sat down beside me said.<br>I gently stroked Matt's hair and then took his hand.  
>"Why did he do it?" I whispered.<br>Alex and Jack both didn't answer me.  
>"Someone tell me, please. Why did Zack do this to Matt?" I asked again.<br>"He's angry about you and Matt." Alex said quietly.  
>"So he did this? Why couldn't he have just talked to me, why did he have to hurt him?" I asked, shocked by Zack's way of expressing emotions.<p>

I turned to look at Zack, and saw him sitting far away from us with Rian. He had his fists balled up and he looked like he was shaking.  
>"I'm sorry about all this, Rocket." Alex said.<br>"It's not your fault. I'm just so upset with Zack right now." I replied.

Rian made his way over to us.  
>"The ambulance is on it's way." He told us.<br>"Where's Zack?" Alex asked.  
>"I made him go outside to get some air." Rian replied.<br>Then he looked at me.  
>"Are you okay Rocket?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm just worried about Matt." I replied.  
>"He'll be fine." Rian assured me.<p>

After a few minutes we heard the sirens indicating that the ambulance was here. Matt was put on a stretcher and brought into the ambulance.  
>"I'm going with him." I told one of the paramedics as I went to jump in the back.<br>"Who are you to him?" He asked.  
>"I'm his girlfriend." I replied.<br>He nodded and helped me up into the ambulance.  
>I grabbed Matt's hand and rubbed small circles onto the palm.<br>"It's gonna be okay Matt, I promise." I whispered.  
>I knew he wouldn't respond, but I still felt the need to say it.<p>

*  
>*Zack's POV*<p>

I walked out of the restaurant and sceamed out in anger. I kicked the wall before sitting down against in.

Fucking Matt Barnes. Why did he have to take Rocket away from me? I could have convinced her to be with me eventually! But no, he had to swoop in on his white horse and steal her away. He deserved every punch he got from me. And more, I would have killed him if I was given the chance. And I would have had the chance if Alex, Rian and Jack hadn't pulled me off him. I can't believe they did that! They're supposed to be on my side, they knew how angry I was about the whole thing. Yet they still stopped me from killing him, and they're mad at me for hitting him in the first place.

All I wanted was Rocket. She's the only girl I've ever felt this way about. I just want to be with her always. She just brings out this protective side in me, I don't even know why but she does. And now I can't be with her, because she's with another guy.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of an ambulance. I stood up and ran to hide behind the nearest tree - I didn't want to see Rocket yet, she probably hates me right now. I watched as paramedics walked into McDonalds, and a few minutes later, they brought Matt out on a stretcher, a crying Rocket trailing behind them. She hopped onto the ambulance, and the doors were slammed shut.

As they drove away, I walked back into the McDonalds parking lot, just as Alex, Rian and Jack came out of the restaraunt.  
>"You're an idiot!" Alex yelled at me as soon as he saw me.<br>I didn't reply, I just stood there in front of them, pulling at my shirt.  
>"Not only did you really hurt Matt, you hurt Rocket too!" Alex continued.<br>My face softened a bit.  
>"Is Rocket okay?" I asked softly.<br>"No, she's not! She's really upset and scared right now." He said. "Matt means something to her, Zack. He's her boyfriend, not just some guy." Rian added.

I nodded and took in a deep breathe.  
>"I'm sorry guys." I said.<br>"You don't have to say sorry to us. You've gotta apologise to Matt and Rocket." Jack said.  
>"I will. It's just, I really really like her. It's hard to see her with another guy." I replied quietly.<br>"That dosn't give you the right to knock the guy unconcious! You could have just talked to Rocket about what you're feeling." Alex said.  
>"You know I'm not good with talking about my feelings." I muttered. "And plus, say I did talk to Rocket about how I feel about Matt, what's she gonna do? Break up with him? She's not gonna do that."<br>"You should have talked to her, that's all we're saying." Jack said gently.  
>"Zack, you really screwed up. Matt is in You me at six, the headline band on this tour. We might get kicked off the tour now! Did you think about that?" Alex yelled at me.<p>

My shoulder's sunk as I realised what I'd done. This is one of the biggest tours we'd ever done, and I'd possibly just ruined it for us.  
>"I'm sorry, I'll fix it I promise." I reassured them.<br>"You better. What are You me at six gonna do for the show tonight? Matt won't be able to play." Rian said.  
>"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry guys, I'll fix it I promise." I said, pulling at my hair.<br>"I don't know how you're gonna fix this one dude." Jack said.  
>I took a deep breathe. I really had messed up this time.<p>

A/N I decided to update again cause I havn't in a while so I'm making up for it. So what did you all think? Did you like reading Zack's POV or should I just stick to Rocket? Or is there any POV you'd like to read? Lemme know pretty please.  
>I'M SEEING YOU ME AT SIX TODAY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM!<br>I'll update again very soon.  
>Untill next time dearies!<p>


	20. Chapter 20

I sat in a chair in the waiting room, waiting for any news about Matt. I was starting to get impatient, I had already been here for an hour and I'd heard nothing. I was also alone, so I had no one to calm my nerves. I rested my chin on my hand and sighed loudly. I had to be back at the venue soon, and none of the guys knew where I was, so that didn't help either.  
>I began tapping my foot against the leg of the chair I was sitting in, before I heard my phone begin to ring.<br>I accepted the call before looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I said.  
>"Hey, is Matt okay?" Rian said.<br>"Oh hey Ri, I don't know, I'm still waiting for news." I replied.  
>"Man that sucks. Do you want someone to come wait with you?" He asked sweetly.<br>"I would love that, I'm so bored down here!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back.  
>"Okay, one of us will be down soon."<br>"Thanks Ri. Oh, and do the guys in my band know where I am?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, don't worry about it."<br>"Alright, thanks again Rian."  
>"No worries, see you later." He said, before hanging up.<br>Thank god someone was coming down, I was going insane by myself.

"Sorry to sound like I'm evesdropping, but did you say you're in a band?"  
>I turned my head and saw a pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes sitting beside me.<br>"Yeah, I did." I said. "Why?"  
>"It's just I'm going to see You me at six tonight, and they said that there's an Irish band supporting them, and you're Irish and in a band..." She trailed off.<br>"Yes, I'm in the band that's supporting them." I smiled. "We're called Boy caught envy."  
>"That is so cool, I think I've heard one of your songs before." She said excitedly.<br>"That's awesome. I hope you enjoy the show tonight." I said.  
>"Yes, I will. I'm Rylee by the way."<br>"I'm Rocket." I smiled. "I don't wanna sound rude, but if you're going to a concert tonight, why are you here?"  
>"I'm with my sister. She's getting stitches out." Rylee replied. "How about you?"<br>"My boyfriend got knocked out. I think his nose is broken, I'm just waiting to here some news."  
>"Ah, I see, that sucks." She said.<p>

The next minute, the door swung open and a young girl with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders in waves walked out, and waved in our direction.  
>"That's my sister." Rylee said, standing up. "It was nice meeting you, Rocket. Have a good show later."<br>"Come find me afterwards, we can talk some more." I said.  
>Rylee smiled and nodded, before walking over to her sister. She waved at me before they both left the room.<p>

And then I was alone again. It was 3.00, sound check was in an hour, and the show started a few hours after that. I wished the doctors would hurry up.

The next thing I heard was another door open, and Max, Kelan and Alex all burst through, and once they saw me, they all started talking at once. They walked over to me and surrounded me, still talking over each other.  
>"GUYS, HOLD ON! ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled.<br>Once they all shut up, I looked at Max.  
>"You go first Max." I said.<br>"What the fuck happened!" He screamed.  
>"Zack punched Matt and knocked him out." I said shortly.<br>"I know that!" He yelled.  
>"Well then I don't know what you want me to say!" I said.<p>

Next I turned to Kelan.  
>"Okay, Kelan, your turn." I said.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly.  
>"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." I replied, standing up to hug him.<br>He placed his arms around my waist, lifted me up, before sitting down in my chair and sitting me on his lap.  
>I gave him a stare that said "why?"<br>"Because I can." He smiled.  
>I rolled my eyes at him before looking over at Alex.<p>

"Is Matt okay?" He asked.  
>"I don't know, they havn't told me anything yet." I replied sadly.<br>Alex nodded before sitting in the chair beside me.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not sitting around doing nothing." Max said angrily, before walking away.  
>"Max, where are you going?" I called.<br>"To find someone who can tell me something." He shouted over his shoulder.

I sighed loudly before looking at Alex.  
>"How's everyone at the venue?" I asked.<br>"Well everyone in our bands are very worried, and everyone in You me at six are extremly angry." Alex replied.  
>"And wheres Zack?" "I don't know. He's really sorry though, he said he's gonna fix things." "I don't see how." I scoffed before leaning back into Kelan's chest.<p>

30 minutes later, we still hadn't heard anything, and Max wasn't back either. I was starting to get frustrated, and wanted to go walk around. I was just about to ask Kelan if he wanted to go for a walk, when Max walked back into view.  
>"Max, any news?" I asked before he had even walked over to us yet.<br>"Yup, he's fine. He's just resting right now." He replied.  
>I sighed in relief. "Can we go see him yet?" Alex asked.<br>"Yes, that's why I was coming back here. Lets go." Max replied.

We all stood up, and I grabbed Kelan's hand before following Max and Alex out of the waiting room. We walked down a hall, past a few rooms, untill we stopped in front of a door.  
>"Be quiet, he's asleep." Max warned, before he opened the door.<br>We walked in to the room, and I automatically went to Matt's side. He was lying on a bed, his nose covered by bandages.  
>Kelan stood beside me and stroked my arm gently.<br>"Thank God he's okay." I whispered, more to myself then anyone.

"Will he be able to play?" I heard Alex ask.  
>"He should be. He'll have to miss sound check though, and go easy on stage." Max replied.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, Matt began to stir on his bed. His eyes flickered open, and a small smile pulled at his lips.  
>"Hey there." I whispered to him as I stroked his hair.<br>"Hey baby." He said quietly.  
>"I'm sorry about all this." I choked out, as tears started to slide down my face.<br>"It's not your fault, don't cry, please." Matt said, his voice louder this time.

I was about to reply when a doctor walked in the door.  
>"Ah, Matthew, I see you're awake." He said happily. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Groggy." Matt replied as he tried to sit up.  
>"That would be your pain medication." He replied as he looked at a chart. "Okay, it seems that everything looks good. Now, you'll need to take your pain meds every few hours, and take it easy for the next little while. After a little while, you'll be back to normal." The doctor concluded as he left the chart back on the end of the bed. "You can leave whenever you want." He handed Max a bottle of pills which he said were for Matt, before walking out of the room.<br>"Are you ready to leave honey?" I asked Matt.  
>"Yeah, let's get out of here." Matt replied, as he slowly got off the hospital bed.<br>*

A/N I do apologise for the bad chapters. But I'm updating more now! So what did you all think? Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I hope you all continue to do so.  
>I SAW YOU ME AT SIX ON SATURDAY! It was the best night of my life! I was front row, right in front of Max and Matt. It was so perfect and so much fun and just amazing. I'll update soon! <p>


	21. Chapter 21

I frowned in Matt's direction as I sat across from him on a couch in You me at six's dressing room.  
>"I'm not happy about you playing tonight." I said.<br>"I know Rocket, but I have too. I can't just blow off the show." He replied.  
>"That dosn't make me any less annoyed about it." I muttered before crossing my arms over my chest.<br>It had been a few hours since Zack had punched Matt, and it was nearly time for You me at six to play. Us and All time low were already done playing, and right now the guys were showering up.  
>I wasn't too happy about Matt having to play, but there was nothing I could do.<br>"Rocket, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Matt said softly.

He moved to sit beside me before brushing some hair out of my face then pressing his lips to mine.

We were interupted by the door swinging open and someone groaning.  
>"Do you guys have to do that everywhere?" Dan said as he walked in the room.<br>I turned to him and frowned.  
>"Sorry Daniel." I said.<br>"You're not forgiven Roxy Blake." He replied.  
>"Don't you go all full name on me bitch!" I said, starting a play fight.<br>"Don't give me that punk ass attitude!" "What did you want Dan?" Matt interupted.  
>Dan turned his attention to Matt.<br>"You've gotta come to the stage now." He said.  
>Matt nodded and looked at me.<br>"Don't miss me to much Rocket." He smiled before kissing me gently.  
>"See you after the show." I replied.<br>He nodded before getting up and leaving the room, motioning for Dan to follow him.  
>"This isn't over." Dan said to me over his shoulder.<br>"LOVE YOU DAN." I yelled.  
>Dan flicked me off before blowing me a kiss, and then exiting the room.<p>

After the show ended and I knew Matt was fine, I went outside with the guys in my band to go talk to some of the kids who were at the show.  
>Kelan and I were talking to two girls when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Riley from the hospital coming towards me.<br>"Hi Riley!" I smiled. I quickly excused myself from the conversation with the two fans and walked up to Riley.

"How are you?" I asked as I gave her a hug.  
>"Awesome! You guys were so good tonight!" She said excitedly.<br>"Thank you! So you enjoyed the show?"  
>"Yes, it was perfect!"<br>Riley and I chatted untill someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw Oli behind me.  
>"Matt's looking for you. He wants to know why you're not answering your phone." Oli said.<br>I pulled my phone out of my orange skinny jeans pocket and saw I had three missed calls. I frowned and looked back at Oli.  
>"Where is he now?" I asked.<br>"On the bus, he's not coming out tonight."  
>"Does he want me to go meet him?"<br>"I don't know, he just called me and asked me why you weren't answering your phone."  
>"Alright, thanks Oli." I said as I dialed Matt's number.<p>

He picked up on the second ring.  
>"Hey, sorry Matt,I didn't hear my phone." I apologised.<br>"It's fine. Wanna come hang out?"  
>"I would, but we're leaving soon and I've gotta be in the van."<br>"You could sleep on the bus tonight?" Matt suggested.  
>"I don't think Kelan or Drew would like that." I said wearily.<br>"Yeah I guess." He sighed.  
>"Sorry babe. You know how they are." I said sadly.<br>"It's fine. We'll hang tomorrow though, right?"  
>"Of course!"<br>"Okay, see ya love!"  
>"Bye babe."<p>

I hung up and looked back to Riley.  
>"Sorry about that." I said.<br>"It's fine! I have to go though, gotta go find my friend." Riley replied.  
>"Oh shit. Well, gimme your number, we can still talk and stuff." I said.<br>Riley smiled and we exchanged numbers before we hugged and she walked off.

As I made my way back to the van, someone grabbed my hand.  
>"Rocket. Can we talk?"<br>I was about to pull away but then I realised that I actually wanted to hear what they had to say.  
>I took a deep breathe and spun around to face them.<br>"You've got five minutes to explain yourself Zack." I spat.  
>"Thank you." He smiled weakly. "First of all, I'm sorry for upsetting you with what I did." He started.<br>"It's not me you've got to apologise too." I said.  
>"I've already begged for forgiveness from Matt. I think we're okay now, he forgave me."<br>"That's only cause he's the nicest guy ever. If I were him, I wouldn't have forgiven you." I growled.  
>Zack was silent and I raised my eyebrows at him.<br>"Go on." I prompted.  
>"Right. I only did what I did because I really really like you, and I was jealous. I still am. I don't want to see you with another guy. I only want you to be with me. I didn't think about what I was doing, and I just snapped and lost control. I'm so sorry, Rocket. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I'll never ever hurt you in anyway again, I promise." Zack finished.<br>I took everything in, and softened up a bit.  
>"Thank you, Zack. That means a lot." I said softly.<br>"Does that mean I'm forgiven and we can be friends?" He asked.  
>"I really wanna be friends with you Zack, but I don't know if we can." I said.<br>"I promise to keep my feelings to myself from now on, we can be just friends. Please, I miss hanging out with you.  
>"I miss you too." I almost whispered.<br>"So...? Friends?" I thought for a moment. I wanted Zack in my life, I really did. But would this be an easy way to do it?  
>"This isn't gonna be easy for either of us though." I said.<br>"Nothing worth having comes easy. I want you in my life. If this is the only way we can do it, then that's good enough for me." Zack replied.  
>"You're right. Okay Zack. Let's be friends." I said.<br>Zack smiled and wrapped me in a hug.  
>And as soon as I felt his arms around me, I felt that same spark again that I had the first time we kissed. The spark that I never felt with Matt.<br>I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes, trying to push the feelings away, and failing miserably.  
>This wasn't right.<p>

*  
>AN HEY THERE! Is anyone even still reading this?  
>Sorry for not updating since last month! Since the last chapter, I went to see one of my favourite bands, Amy can flyy, and I GOT TICKETS TO SEE ALL TIME LOW! They're coming here (here being Dublin) in August and I go tickets the day they went on sale, I'm so excited! It's gonna be my 2nd time seeing them.<br>Have any of you guys been to any concerts recently?  
>Anyway, tell me what you think of the chapter! Untill next time! <p>


	22. Chapter 22

The next night

I jumped up and down impatiently as I waited outside the van for Drew to come and unlock it.  
>"Come on, come on! Whats taking him so long?" I yelled.<br>"Wow, chill, Rocket!" Kelan said as he placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me from jumping. "What's your hurry?"  
>I pushed his hands off me.<br>"First of all, it's cold out, and second, I wanna watch Prison Break! The last episode I watched ended on such a cliffhanger!" I replied.  
>"Havn't you watched that show like 4 times the whole way through?" Ben asked.<br>"...Your point?"  
>Ben rolled his eyes and I started shuffling from foot to foot.<p>

A few minutes later, Drew finally walked into view.  
>"THANK GOD, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" I screamed at him as he pushed past me to unlock the van.<br>"I was talking to Flyzik, lost track of time." He replied.  
>He pulled back the door and I instantly hopped in and jumped over the seats. I took my laptop off the seat, wrapped myself in a blanket before switching on my laptop.<br>"Don't disturb me for the next four hours, or else." I warned before putting earphones in my ears and pressing play on the next episode of my all time favourite show, Prison break.

Three hours later, I was halfway through a third episode of Prison break. Tears were rolling down my face as I watched the show, the emotion of the scene getting the better of me.  
>The next thing I knew, someone jumped over the seats and plopped down beside me, and then pulled my earphones out. I quickly pressed pause before snapping my head around to see who the culprit was.<br>"OLIVER!" I snarled.  
>"Why are you crying?" Oli asked.<br>I rubbed my eyes quickly before saying "Prison break."  
>"Ahhh, I see." He replied before leaning his head on my shoulder. I pushed him off before glaring at him.<br>"Do you want something or are you just annoying me for no reason?" "I'm booored!" Oli whined.  
>"Well go be bored somewhere else!" I exclaimed.<br>"But all the other guys are going asleep." "Well go to sleep too then! I have one and a half more episodes of Prison break left to watch!"  
>Oli sighed before pushing himself off the seat.<br>"You're no fun." He muttered before throwing himself over the seat.  
>I rolled my eyes before returning to my show.<br>*

Two weeks pased quickly after that. We had three weeks of tour left. As Matt and I got closer, so did Zack and I. And the problem was, I think Matt knew it. He'd gotten more protective of me around Zack, and it made hanging out with him harder. But that just made me want him more. It had turned into a weird forbidden fruit kind of thing.

"C'mon Kelan, hurry up. We're only allowed to soundcheck for so long.!" I said impatienty as I watched him tune his guitar.  
>"Hold on, I'm nearly done!" He replied.<br>"What's your rush anyway?" Ben asked.  
>"It's a lovely day out, I wanna go enjoy it." I replied.<br>Ben raised his eyebrows at me.  
>"It's true!" I said defensivly.<br>"Okay, I'm done!" Kelan shouted.  
>"Finally, lets play something." I mutterered.<p>

We finished up soundcheck about 15 minutes after that; and I quickly helped the guys clear up before settling myself on the ground, leaning up against the van, soaking up the sun.

"What are you doing?" Kelan asked as he came up to me.  
>"Enjoying the sun! I told you this is what I wanted to do!" I replied.<br>Kelan rolled his eyes before flopping down beside me.  
>*<p>

*Matt Barnes POV*

I sat in the back lounge on the bus and chewed on a loose nail.  
>Something was going on with Rocket and Zack. I didn't know what, but I knew there was something. They weren't just close friends like Rocket was with all of the other guys on tour. There was something else there, some sort of...spark or something. I mean, I knew that before we started going out, Rocket had some feelings for him, but I thought they had gone away. Aparantly not though...<br>"Matt?" My train of thought was broken when I heard my name. I looked up and saw Chris standing over me.  
>"Oh; hey Chris." I replied.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked.  
>"Just thinking."<br>"O...kay. Well, c'mon. We've gotta go soundcheck."

I nodded before standing up and following Chris off the bus.

When we were off the bus, I saw Rocket messing around with All time low and the guys in her band. They were throwing a football around. I smiled as I watched her laughing and joking around with Jack. I was about to sneak up behind her, when Zack walked up to her. I hung back and watched them from behind All time low's van. At first they were just talking, but then, Zack picked Rocket up and threw her over his shoulder. I frowned as I watched him pin her to the ground a bit away from everyone, his face inches away from hers.  
>I growled and slammed my hand off the van before stomping away.<br>*

*Rocket's POV*

"Rocket, Kelan, come play with us!" Jack whined.  
>The rest of Boy Caught Envy and All Time Low had joined us outside, and ATL had brought a football with them.<br>"Yeah okay." I replied before walking over to the guys.  
>We threw the football to each other for a while as we joked around.<br>"Rocket, would you be mad if I threw this at your head?" Jack asked as he stood in front of me, the football in his hand "Why yes, Jackery. Yes I would." I replied with a laugh.  
>"Would you be mad if I through you over my shoulder and pinned you to the ground?" Zack asked he stood beside Jack.<br>"You wouldn't dare do that." I replied.  
>"Wanna bet?" He asked.<br>I narrowed my eyebrows at him, and before I knew it, I was hanging over Zack's shoulder.

"ZACK, PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.  
>"Alright, you asked for it!" He replied, before throwing me onto the grass and pinning me down.<br>"Zack, get off me now." I hissed.

He put his face close to mine, and my breathing hitched. He just needed to lean in a bit more and our lips would be touching.  
>He moved in closer, and my heart started beating rapidly.<br>"Told you I'd do it!" He screamed, before jumping off me.  
>I breathed out heavily and laughed weakily.<br>"Yeah, you did." I said shakily as he helped me to my feet.  
>"C'mon, lets go back to the guys."<p>

I nodded and we walked the short distance back to the guys and sat down against the van.  
>"Are you not gonna come play with us anymore?" Alex asked.<br>"Naw, I just wanna sit for a while." I told him.  
>He nodded before turning back to the game.<p>

Truthfully, I just wanted to think for a bit.  
>I was annoyed with myself for wanting Zack to kiss me. I was with Matt, and I was very happy with him. So why did I still have all these stupid childish feeling for Zack? I needed to get rid of them. If I wasn't careful, I could loose Matt over this.<br>*

A/N Okay, now I'm sure no one is still reading this.  
>I'm sorry for not updating! I've had exams but I'm done them tomorrow so now I'll be able to update more, yaaay!<br>I love reading your reviews, and a lot of you wanted to read Matt's POV, so I added a little bit in there, and I'll have more soon!  
>A few days ago, I went to see Orla Garland, a singer I love play, and she was awesome! My sister has a video up from the gig, you should watch it and see the lols we had!<p>

Link - watch?v=Le6KPCRyPcU&feature=youtube_gdata_player

Aaaaand, if you read the last chapter you'll know I said I was going to see ATL in August, and it was announced a while ago that We are the in crowd are supporting, and I'm so excited cause I love them eeeep! :')

Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! I'll try and update by the end of the week! :')  
>Untill next time!<br> 


	23. Chapter 23

Matt's POV

I tried to concentrate on soundchecking, but my mind kept wandering back to Rocket and Zack. What had happened after I left? Did he kiss her? Did she kiss him? I needed to know. This was tearing me up inside.

"Matt? Matt!" I turned my head and saw Josh staring at me with an annoyed look on his face.  
>"What?" I replied.<br>"You stopped playing. You were just standing there for half of that last song." He said.  
>"Oh, sorry. I didn't even realise."<br>Josh frowned before looking away.

Before we were about to play the next song, I heard rustling from the side stage, and someone whispering my name. I turned to see that Rocket was standing there smiling at me. She had come to watch us play. All my anger melted away when I saw her. Her beautiful smile, and amazing blue-green eyes. The way her dark brown hair fell perfectly to her shoulders and framed her face. She was perfect. And she was mine. I sighed happily when that realisation hit me. She was mine. Not Zacks. She chose me. That must mean she wanted me more then Zack. I just had to trust her more. She wouldnt do anything with Zack...Would she?

I smiled back at her before concentrating on playing bass. I glanced at her a few times during our soundcheck and she was staring at me intently, chewing on her lip. It looked like she she was thinking very hard about something.

When we finished up, I walked off the stage and pushed my bass so it was behind me, before hugging Rocket. I kissed her softly and watched as a smile lit up her face.  
>"Did you enjoy our soundcheck?" I asked.<br>She nodded and rested her head on my chest.

"Rocket...Why did Zack pick you up and pin you to the ground today?" I asked as I stroked her hair.  
>She pulled back to look at me.<br>"You saw that?" She asked.  
>"Yeah...it kinda looked like he was gonna...I don't know...kiss you maybe?" I said, as casual as I could.<br>"Well he asked me if I'd be annoyed if he picked me up and threw me on the ground, and I said that he wouldn't do that, and he was like "Wanna bet?" and then he did it and was like "YOU LOSE!" He didn't kiss me though..Why would you think he would?" Rocket asked.  
>"I don't know...I'm just being paranoid." I replied.<br>"Well don't be. I'm with you, not Zack. And I'm unbelievably happy with you." Rocket smiled.

I nodded, my insecurities about Zack and Rocket going away. I knew I just needed to trust her. She was mine, not Zack's. I just had to remember that.  
>*<p>

Rocket's POV.  
>I realised as I watched You me at six soundchecking that I was gonna have to either stay with Matt and forget about my feelings for Zack, or tell Zack about my feelings and break up with Matt.<br>I thought it over in my head, and realised that I liked being with Matt more than I wanted to be with Zack. Matt and I had a real relationship, we were perfectly happy together. We didn't have drama or fights. We were good for each other.  
>But with Zack it was non stop fighting, and I knew we weren't good for each other. I chewed on my lip as I concentrated hard on what I was going to do.<p>

You me at six came off stage and Matt came to hug me. Once I felt his arms around me and his soft lips on mine, I knew that I wanted him. He made me feel good and happy and safe. I never really felt that with Zack. I knew that I didn't want to be with Zack. I hoped that because I'd come to that conclusion, I'd stop having feelings for Zack. I needed too.

*A few days later*

"Matt, where are you taking me?" I whined as Matt pulled me along after him.  
>"You'll see!" He replied.<p>

We had a day off, and Matt and I decided to spend it together and have some alone time. He had pretty much kidnapped me from the van, told me we were going out and then just started dragging me somewhere.  
>"Okay, close your eyes." He ordered.<br>I sighed heavily before shutting my eyes. Matt started to pull me again, and as we started walking again, I heard what sounded like leaves crackling under my feet.  
>"Okay, open your eyes."<p>

My eyes fluttered open and I saw that we were standing in a medow, with a lake at the bottom of it. I was instantly reminded of the day Ash found out that Matt and I were dating, and we sat in a place like this to talk. I shook the memory out of my head quickly.

The medow was clustered with flowers, and the entrance was covered by trees. Unless you knew it was there, you'd never think anything was there.  
>In the middle of the medow, a blanket was laid out with a picnic basket on top.<p>

I smiled to myself before turning to Matt.  
>"Did you do all this?" I asked breathlessly.<br>"Well I had a little help from the guys, and Rian was the one who suggested this place. He said he's been here before." He explained.

I threw myself into his arms and kissed him softly.  
>"This is beautiful." I said. "Why did you do all this?"<br>"Because you're my girlfriend. I wanted to do something special for you." He replied softly.  
>"You're amazing Matt. Thank you." I said before kissing him again.<br>*

"Rocket, do you wanna get in the lake with me?" Matt asked as I was clearing away the food after we ate.  
>"I dunno Matt...I'm kind of afraid of the water. I can't swim." I admitted.<br>"Aw, I won't let anything happen to you though. I'll hold your hand the whole time." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
>"That does sound nice...but I don't even have anything to wear in the water."<br>"So? I dosn't matter. Lets go!" He said as he stood up.

I watched as he took off his shoes and socks, pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped his jeans off, so he was just in his boxers, before jumping into the water. His head resurfaced and he pushed his wet hair out of his face.

"C'mon Rocket, the water is really warm!" Matt coaxed.  
>I stood up and went to sit down at the edge of the lake.<br>"You promise you won't let me drown or anything?" I asked softly.  
>"I promise." He replied.<p>

I breathed out heavily before standing up and taking off my shoes. I took my shorts off and pulled my t-shirt over my head, so I was standing in my bra and underwear.  
>I sat back down at the edge lake and put my feet in the water. Matt stuck his hand out and I held onto it.<br>I pushed myself gently into the water, and Matt wrapped and his arms around my waist when I was submerged in the water.  
>"See, isn't this nice?" He asked as we floated together in the water.<br>I nodded as I tried to keep myself afloat.  
>"Rocket, relax. I'm not gonna let go of you." He said gently.<br>"Okay, I trust you." I replied.  
>"Good. Let's go under water."<br>"No no no. I'm not ready for that!" I said quickly.  
>"Come on, it'll be romantic!" Matt replied.<p>

I bit my lip before I nodded once. Matt smiled and unwrapped his arms before holding onto my hand.  
>"Take a deep breathe." He ordered, before disappering under the water.<br>I felt a tug on my hand, and I breathed in before pushing myself under the water.

Matt pulled me close to him, before kissing me deeply. I relaxed into the kiss and felt comfortable and safe with Matt. It felt like we were the only two people in the world. It was...magical.  
>When he pulled away from the kiss, he pushed us back from under the water.<p>

I breathed deeply once the air hit me.  
>"Do you like the water now?" Matt asked.<br>I laughed as I pushed my hair out of my face.  
>"Yeah, I guess I do."<br>*

A/N What a cheesy ending haha.  
>I feel like this story is coming to an end. Maybe 5 more chapters, if even.<br>I wanna thank anyone who's read or reviewed this, it makes me want to keep updating. Please continue to do so :-)  
>Untill next time! :-)<p>


	24. Chapter 24

It was the last few days of tour. We had 4 more shows left, and then it was all over. As I sat in the van on the way to the next show, that realisation hit me. This tour had been the best thing to ever happen to me personally, and our band as a whole. I never wanted it to end.

"Rocket. Are you awake?" Kelan whispered.  
>I sat up to see him leaning on the seat.<br>"Yeah. What's up?" I replied.  
>He climbed over the seat and sat down next to me.<br>"Nothing. Just bored." He answered. "Wanna listen to music?"  
>I nodded and he fished his ipod out of his pocket and handed me one of the earphones. I shoved it in my ear and he turned on Escape the fate. I smiledy before resting my head on his shoulder and shutting my eyes.<br>*

The next day.

I hopped out of the van and stretched my legs. "Hey Rocket." Jack said as he walked over to me.  
>"Hey Jacko." I replied.<br>"Last few days of tour." He said glumly.  
>"Don't remind me."<br>Jack pouted at me. "I"m really gonna miss you Rocket."  
>"I'm gonna miss you too Jack. You're the best friend I've made on this tour."<br>"You're the best friend I've made on this tour too." He replied.  
>I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back tightly.<br>"It's not goodbye just yet. We've still got time." I told him as I pulled away.  
>He nodded, before we heard Rian calling him back over to their van. Jack smiled before walking away.<p>

I leaned against the van as I frowned to myself. I was really going to miss everyone on this tour. Every single person.

"C'mon Rocket, lets go inside." Ben said to me as he hopped out of the van.  
>I nodded once and fell into step beside him.<br>"You okay?" He asked.  
>"Yeah. I'm just really sad that tour is ending soon." I replied.<br>"Me too. This tour was the best." I nodded and walked up to the door of the venue.

"Hey Rocket, Ben, wait up!" I turned around and saw Rian and Zack walking up to us. "Hey guys, what's up?" I greeted them.  
>"Tomorrow we're having an end of tour thingy at the beach. Do you and the guys wanna come?" Rian asked.<br>I looked at Ben and he nodded quickly.  
>"That would be great! We'd love to come!" I answered.<br>"Awesome! Tell the others, okay?" Rian asked.  
>"Yeah of course." Ben replied.<br>Rian smiled at us before walking back to the van to help unload.

"See you there Rocket." Zack said seductivly.  
>"Yeah. See you there." I replied casually, staying strong with my not having feelings for Zack thing.<br>He frowned slightly, before walking away.

I turned back to Ben and he gave me a weird look.  
>"What?" I asked as I started to walk into the venue again.<br>"Zack liiiikes you!" Ben sang.  
>My breathe caught in my throat. I collected myself quickly and acted cool.<br>"No he dosn't, you're crazy." I replied.  
>"Yeah he does. Did you hear the way he said "See you there Rocket." Ben said, mimicking Zack perfectly.<br>I slapped him lightly on the arm. "Zack dosn't like me, Benny. Plus, even if he did, which he dosn't, I'm with Matt anyway, so it wouldn't matter." Ben frowned at me.  
>"ZACKY LOVES ROCKET!" Ben screamed before running away from me.<br>"NO HE DOSN'T YA DOUCHE NUGGET!" I screamed back.

I frowned to myself as I stood there alone. If Ben realised that Zack liked me, and Matt realised it, I wondered who else noticed?  
>*<p>

The next day

I knocked on the door of You me at six's bus, and was greeted by a smiling Josh.  
>"Hey Rocky!" He greeted me with the nickname he gave me as he hugged me. We had become quite close recently.<br>"Hey Joshy! I just stopped by to ask if you and the guys wanted to come to the beach. All time low are throwing this end of tour thing there. It should be fun!" I said.  
>"That does sound fun. Come in, I'll ask the guys." He said as he stepped out of the way so I could come on the bus.<p>

Max and Dan were sitting in the kitchen when I walked in. "Matt, Chris, come in here!" Josh called down the bus.  
>"Hey guys." I greeted Max and Dan as I leaned against the counter.<br>They greeted me back as Chris and Matt joined us in the kitchen.  
>Matt came over to me and kissed me softly.<br>"Rocket invited us to All time low's end of tour thing on the beach. You in?" Josh asked everyone.  
>All the guys said yeah and I smiled happily.<br>"Great! Meet us at our van in an hour." I told them. "See you then."  
>I said goodbye to everyone before walking off the bus.<p>

I walked over to our van where the guys and All time low were. "Ri, You me at six are coming to the beach, is that okay?" I asked.  
>"Yeah that's fine." He replied.<br>I nodded and slid the door open to the van and grabbed my bag. "I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in a bit." I told everybody as I walked into the venue. I found our dressing room and stepped inside before locking the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes before dressing in a plain black bikini. I slipped my shorts and my All time low t-shirt on, which I bought a few days ago from their merch. I tied my hair into a bun, slipped on my gladiator sandels and .  
>pushed my sunglasses on.<br>I put my other clothes in my bag before leaving the dressing room. I walked back to the van, opened the door and hopped over the seat to where all my stuff was. I emptied my bag and replaced it with the stuff I was taking to the beach. I hopped out of the van and slammed the door behind me.  
>I walked around to where the guys were and stood beside Jack.<br>"Hey Rocket! Nice shirt!" He said as he gave me a hug.  
>"Thanks! Vinny picked it out for me." I replied as I nodded in the direction of Vinny, All time low's merch guy.<p>

A little while later, the guys in You me at six strolled over to us.  
>"Ready for the beach?" I asked them.<br>"HELL YEAAH!" Max screamed excitedly.  
>"Okay! We're taking the two vans so everyone just pack in okay?" Rian explained.<br>"Alright, lets do this!" Jack screamed.

The guys in All time low went to their van with Max and Chris, and we went to our van with Matt, Dan and Josh.  
>We all packed in and I ended up squished between Dan and Oli.<p>

We arrived at the beach a half an hour later. Everyone separated out into little groups, some of the guys going to set up the grill to make burgers, some went into the ocean, and Josh, Drew and I stayed on the sand. I spread a towel out on the sand and sat down on it, before rubbing suncream into my arms and legs. "Why aren't you going swimming, Rocky?" Josh asked.  
>"I'm scared of the ocean." I replied.<br>"So you're not gonna get in the water at all?"  
>"Probably not."<br>We spent the day lounging around at the beach, having a good time. At various points, one of the guys would come and ask me to go in the water with them, and I would always refuse.

A few hours later, I was sitting by myself as everyone was getting burgers, when Zack walked up to me.  
>"Roooocket." He whined.<br>"Yeah Zack?" I replied.  
>"Come in the water with me!"<br>"No, Zack." I said sternly.  
>"C'mon Rocket! You havn't gone in all day!"<br>"And I don't plan on going in anytime soon."  
>Zack frowned at me.<br>"Alright, you asked for it." He said.  
>Suddenly, he leaned down and picked me up, before throwing me over his shoulder.<br>"ZACK, NO!" I screamed in fear as he edged closer to the ocean. "ZACK PLEASE DON'T!"  
>He was now knee deep in the water, and I was panicking.<br>"ZACK, GET ME OUT NOW, PLEASE!" I cried out.  
>He was now standing so for in that he was trying to keep himself a float "It's fun Rocket, don't worry!" He laughed. He then lifted me off his shoulder and dunked me under the water.<br>After that, everything was a mess. I tried to scramble to the surface, but I was too far under. I was losing air quickly, and from trying to push myself up, I had pushed myself further and further away from Zack. I was desperate for air, and I just didnt have the strength to get myself to the surface.  
>And then, everything went black.<p>

Cliffhanger!  
>I shall update soon. And also, I'm thinking about uploading a new All time low story, would you guys be up for that?<br>Please review, please please please! Untill next time! 


	25. Chapter 25

Kelan Hogan's point of view.

"Kelan, what do you want on your burger?" Rian asked as he flipped the burgers on the grill.  
>"Umm..just put ketchup on it." I replied.<br>Rian scooped the patty onto a bun, squirted ketchup onto it and put another bun on top, before handing it to me.  
>"Thanks Ri!" I smiled as I took it and walked away. I sat down in the sand beside Alex and Ash.<p>

We chewed on our burgers silently untill I heard a faint screaming. I looked in the direction of where it came from, and saw what looked like Zack carrying Rocket into the water.  
>"Ash?" I said.<br>"Yeah, Kelan?"  
>"Is that Zack carrying Rocket into the water?" I asked, pointing over to what I thought was them.<br>Ash squinted his eyes to see.  
>"Yeah, I think it is." He replied, before taking a bite of his burger.<br>A few seconds later, we both realised what was happing. We looked at each other, my mouth hanging open.  
>"Oh shit!" Ash screamed as we both scrambled to get up.<br>We ran as fast as we could into the ocean to where they were, out of breathe by the time we got to Zack, who looked like he was frantically searching for something.

"Where is she?" I panted.  
>"I don't know." Zack mumbled.<br>"What do you mean you don't know?" I screamed.  
>"Well I pushed her under a few seconds ago and she still hasn't come back up." He explained.<br>"Oh my fucking god Zack, you idiot! She's terrified of the ocean!" I screamed at him, before pushing myself under the water.

I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything. I swam out further, and I caught a glimpse of what looked like brown hair.  
>I swam to where I thought Rocket was, and sure enough, there she was, unconsious, floating in the water.<br>I pulled her over my shoulder, and swam as fast as I could to the surface before I gulped in the air.

"Oh thank God, you got her." Ash breathed.  
>"She's not breathing!" I said frantically as I began to push my way to the sand.<br>Once I got there, I placed her on the ground and pushed her hair out of her face. At this point, Matt saw us and came running.

"Kelan, what's wrong with her?" He cried.  
>"Do you know CPR?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah but -"  
>"If you want Rocket to live, CPR, now." I snapped at him.<br>His eyes widened and he instantly dropped to his knees beside Rocket.

He began pressing on her chest quickly, then pressing his ear to her heart to see if he could hear it, then pressing on her chest again.  
>"Kelan, it's not working." Ash cried out.<br>Everyone had gathered around us by this point, and everyone was on the tears.

"Matt, give her mouth to mouth." I ordered.  
>I was trying to stay calm, panicking wouldn't get us anywhere.<p>

He did so imediatly, going from blowing air into Rocket's mouth to pressing on her heart.

I couldn't take staying calm anymore. I sat down beside them and took Rocket's hand.  
>"C'mon Roxy, don't give up on me. Please Rocket." I said, my voice breaking. "Please Rocket. Please." I kept repeating. "Please be okay Rocket."<br>*

Rocket Blake's point of view.

Everything was blurry. I wanted to open my eyes, but I just couldn't do it. I kept hearing somebody saying "Please be okay Rocket.", and I wanted to tell them I was, but I couldn't find my voice. I felt an uncomfortable pressure on my chest, and weight on my lungs. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

Suddenly my eyes flew open,and I began to cough up water.  
>"Oh my god, Rocket!" Somebody screamed. I heard a lot of "She's okay!" and "Thank God."<br>After I had finished throwing up water, I saw that everyone was crowded around me, and Matt and Kelan were crouched beside me.  
>I took in deep breathes, trying to get as much air as possible, as I felt like the air could slip away from me at any point. I spat out more water, before lying back down and breathing deeply again, my whole body shaking.<br>"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay? Ever!" Kelan said sternly.  
>"I'm sorry." I said breathlessly. "We thought we lost you forever." Ash said.<br>"I'm sorry." I repeated, barely audible.  
>I sat back up, and Kelan grabbed me in a hug.<br>"It's not your fault. We were just so scared." He whispered.

When he pulled away, Alex leaned down and wrapped a towel around me.  
>"Thanks." I said as I pulled it tightly around my body.<br>Matt was crouched beside me with his face in his hands.  
>"Matt?" I whispered.<br>"I'm sorry, I was just so scared. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you." He said quietly.  
>"I'm sorry for scaring everybody." I said shyly as I looked at all the worried faces around me.<br>"It's not your fault Rocky." Josh said softly. "You didn't nearly drown on purpose."

I looked at the ground, my stomach dropping as the fact that I nearly drowned set it. My body started to shake more.  
>"You're freezing Rocket." Matt said as he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.<br>"C'mon, lets get you back to the van." Kelan said as he stood up.

I nodded and stood up shakily. Matt kept his arms around me as he led me back to the van, everyone following behind. Kelan stepped in before me, and stepped in after him.  
>"Rocket?" I heard before I was about to walk in.<p>

I turned around and saw Zack standing behind me.  
>"I'm so sorry." He said, nearly on the brink of tears.<br>I nodded twice, before stepping in to the van.

I sat in between Kelan and Matt, and rested my head on Matt's shoulder.  
>"You okay Rocket?" Matt asked as he took my hand.<br>I nodded once.

The weird thing was how calm I felt, considering that I nearly died. I wasn't even mildly mad at Zack for what he did. All I wanted was to go to sleep and forget this awful day.  
>*<p>

So...do we like?  
>I've decided that there will be two or three more chapters, then this story shall be over! But! Then I'll start my new All time low story, yaay!<br>So stick with me, good things are coming!  
>Please review.<br>Untill next time! 


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone was treating me like I was...broken. Like I was seriously hurt. Yeah, I nearly had a visit from the grimm reaper, but the key word here is 'nearly.'

When we got back to the venue, all I really wanted was to be alone to sleep off the days events, but that's not what everyone else had in mind. All the guys came to our van and kept asking how I was feeling and all this stuff, and sure I appreciated their concern, but all I wanted was to be alone.

Just as I was starting to fall asleep, I heard the van door slide open. I groaned internally and snuggled down deeper into my blanket.  
>"Rocket? Are you awake?" Someone whispered.<p>

I didn't respond, and I heard him step into the van and slid the door gently behind him. He hopped over the seats and perched himself at the edge of where I was lying. He began to gently stroke my hair.  
>"Rocket?" He said again, as he gently shook my shoulder.<p>

I turned my head to see that the person was Zack.  
>"Hi Zack." I croaked out.<br>"How're you feeling?" He asked softly as he continued to stroke my hair.  
>"Fine." I replied.<br>He gave me a look.  
>"Tell the truth, Rocket." He said.<br>I sighed.  
>"Okay. I'm a bit shaken up, and my throat hurts and I'm tired, but other then that, I'm fine." I said.<br>He nodded once, and we were both silent.

"Rocket, I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am." Zack said gently after a few minutes.  
>"I know Zack. It's fine, please don't beat yourself up about it." I replied.<br>"I feel so terrible. You nearly died because of me." He said, almost to himself.  
>"Zack, you didn't know I'm afraid of the water. You were just messing around, it wasn't supposed to end like that. I'm not angry with you at all." I explained.<br>"I should have just left it when you said you didn't wanna go into the water. I shouldn't have pushed it."  
>"Zack. I'm telling you, I'm fine. You don't need to be angry with yourself over this, okay?"<br>He was silent for a moment before he mumbled out "Okay."  
>"Good. I don't wanna hear another word about this." I said as sternly as I could with a croaky voice.<br>"Alright. But is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.  
>"Yeah. You can let me get some sleep, I'm exhausted." I yawned.<br>"Okay, I'll get out of here." He said as he stood up.  
>"Thanks Zack." I said as I shut my eyes.<br>"Night Rocket." He said as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

I heard him shuffle over the seats and then the van door open and close again.  
>I drifted to sleep with the thought of Zack fresh in my mind.<p>

*Two days later*

"You guys were amazing, thank you for making our last show of tour such a great one! See you next time!" I said into the microphone, before walking off the stage with the guys.  
>"That's it! Tour is over!" I said as I grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.<br>"This is such a bittersweet feeling." Oli said. "I'm excited to go home, but I'm sad to leave everybody."  
>We all agreed with him. We were all feeling the exact same thing.<p>

"Rocket!" Matt said as he walked over to me and hugged me. "Great show!"  
>"Thanks Matt." I smiled.<p>

"I'M GONNA GO SHOWER!" Ben screamed as he he made a run for the dressing room.  
>"NO, I WANT TO FIRST!" Ash screamed, running after him.<br>It was the same thing after every show when it came to the shower. We all hated having to wait to use it, and the hot water ran out quickly, so it was a big fight to see would get to shower first.  
>"I better go make sure they don't kill each other." I said to Matt.<br>"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." He said before kissing me gently.

I went to walk away, but he grabbed my hand before I could.  
>"Wait." He said. "Are you feeling completely better after what happened on the beach?" I nodded. "I'm over it." I said.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Positive." I replied.<br>He nodded before letting go of my hand and letting me walk away.

I was trying to forget about the beach incident, and everyone knew this and didn't ask me about it. Everyone but Matt. He knew I didn't wanna think about it, but he insisted on asking 3 or 4 times a day if I was over it. I tell him everytime that I am, but he still wont let it go.

As I walked into the dressing room, the first thing I saw was Ben and Ash pushing each other, both trying to get into the bathroom.  
>"Ash, come on, I called it!" Ben whined as he pushed Ash's head.<br>"But I havn't gone first in ages!" Ash retaliated, pushing Ben's stomach.

"Should we just leave them to fight or what?" I asked Oli as I sat down beside him.  
>"Yeah, they'll wear themselves out eventually." He said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.<p>

"EWWW!" Ash screamed. I looked over the couch at him, and he was standing with his hand out in front of him, a disgusted look on his face.  
>"Ben licked me!" He screamed.<br>Ben looked smug, untill Ash grabbed his hand and bit it.  
>"HEY!" Ben yelled. "No fighting dirty!"<br>"YOU JUST LICKED ME!"

I sat back around on the couch, and looked at Kelan who was lying flat on the other couch.  
>"Will you go seperate them?" I asked him.<br>"Get Drew to do it, I'm sleepy." He mumbled.  
>"Drew's not here." I said.<br>"Well then...I don't care." Kelan said before hiding his face in a pillow.

I sighed before getting up and putting myself between Ben and Ash, stopping their slapping war.  
>"HEY HEY HEY!" I screamed.<br>They both shut up and looked at me.

"Ash, Ben called the shower. So he gets to go first. You can go after okay?" I said.  
>"But Ben always uses all the hot water!" Ash whined.<br>"Benny, don't use all the water alright? Just take a quick shower." I said to him.  
>"Fine." He mumbled after a few seconds, before locking himself in the bathroom.<p>

"Ash, don't look so sad." I said softly when I noticed the pityful look on his face.  
>"I just really wanted to shower first." He mumbled.<br>"It's just a shower Ashley. No big deal. I never shower first." I said.  
>"I guess." He said, shrugging his shoulders.<br>"Do you want a hug?" I asked, opening my arms and wiggling my eyebrows.  
>I smile pulled at Ash's lips before he threw himself into my arms.<br>He let go after a few seconds and went to sit down beside Oli.

I slammed on the bathroom door with my fist.  
>"COME ON BENNY, FIVE MORE MINUTES!" I screamed.<br>*

"Is everyone packed up?" Drew asked us as we stood outside the van the next morning.  
>It was 6am and we were making sure we had everything before we started our drive to the airport.<br>"Is all the equipment in the trailer? Cause if we've forgotten something then we'll never see it again." "We've got everything, Drew. Now can we go?" I said.  
>"Alright, everyone in the van." He said, before climbing into the drivers seat.<p>

The time had come for us to go home. Tour was over. When this tour started, I never expected it to be this...incredible. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye to everyone.  
>All time low had decided to come to the airport with us and You me at six to say goodbye and everything.<p>

This was going to be such a difficult day.

*A/N Sorry I havn't updated in a bit!  
>The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of the story. I don't feel like I can drag it out any longer, so it's time for the end.<br>BUT, I've already started writing my next story, and I'll start uploading that when this story is over.  
>So tell me what you think!<br>Thank you guys! 


End file.
